Summerhill
by StarryNightXIX
Summary: A Thor se le fastidian todos los planes que tenía para el verano cuando sus padres deciden viajar y pasar las vacaciones en casa de Farba, una antigua amiga suya que vive en un pueblo alejado de absolutamente todo. Y, para colmo, la mujer tiene como hijo a Loki, el chico más desagradable y antipático con el que Thor se ha encontrado en su vida • Thorki AU •
1. Lunes, parte I

_Te perderás todas las fiestas del verano, tío._

Después de leer aquella línea en la pantalla del móvil, Thor no fue capaz de contener un resignado suspiro. Por desgracia, su amigo Fandral llevaba toda la razón: iba a perderse todas las fiestas del verano. No tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar de las acampadas en el bosque, de las largas jornadas bajo el sol en la piscina y de las escapadas que sus amigos hacían para pasar el día en la playa. Faltaría a todos los entrenamientos de fútbol especiales, y también el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Sif. Ya le había pedido perdón por adelantado, y aunque ella le dijo que no le diera importancia, en el fondo se sentía terriblemente mal por no poder estar presente.

_Ya lo sé_, respondió Thor, tecleando rápidamente las letras de la pantalla táctil de su móvil de última generación, _pero yo no tengo la culpa._

Por supuesto que no la tenía. A él no se le había ocurrido la idea de pasar el verano en Summerhill, aquél pueblo pequeño, cutre y apartado, lejos de la playa y perdido en medio de ninguna parte.

_Claro que la tienes. Deberías haberte negado a ir. Podrías haberte quedado en casa de Hogun._

Thor volvió a suspirar con aquellas líneas. ¿Negarse a ir? Aquello habría sido imposible. Sabía que cuando su madre tomaba una decisión era totalmente inútil intentar llevarle la contraria. Además, la mujer se había mostrado tan encantada con la idea de alejarse de la ciudad y la rutina durante unas cuantas semanas que Thor se había sentido totalmente incapaz de arruinarle la fiesta. Después de todo, tenía bien merecido un descanso, aún cuando quería arrastrar con ella al resto de la familia.

Según parecía, su madre tenía una conocida o algo así en aquél pueblo perdido. Se llamaba Farba, y por lo visto habían sido muy buenas amigas tiempo atrás, cuando él aún era un niño. Farba había vivido toda su vida en la ciudad, pero se mudó a Summerhill cuando encontró un puesto como profesora en una escuela de allí. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que separarse de su madre, y desde entonces llevaban varios años sin verse. Aquello era un motivo más por el que debía estar tan encantada; reencontrarse con una antigua amiga debía ser bastante emotivo y emocionante. Además, Farba había insistido en ofrecerles su casa, por lo que Thor y su familia estarían viviendo en ella durante prácticamente todo el verano. Como si no tuviera suficiente con estar lejos de su ciudad y sus amigos, encima tenía que vivir en casa de una desconocida, donde tendría los movimientos extremadamente limitados.

Y luego estaba _aquél otro_ problema.

Su madre le había hablado del hijo de Farba, Loki. "Jugabais juntos de pequeños, antes de que se mudaran a Summerhill", le había dicho. Thor no recordaba nada de aquello, pero aún así intentó averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre aquél chico. Después de todo iban a pasar unas semanas juntos, y lo mejor era saber un poco sobre él antes del reencuentro, ¿no?

Al principio, Thor había llegado a pensar que tal vez tuvieran alguna afición en común, como el béisbol o los videojuegos, y que podrían divertirse juntos durante el verano. Sin embargo, en cuanto su madre comenzó a hablarle de él, supo que eran demasiado diferentes como para compartir algún gusto. Al parecer, Loki era uno de aquellos chicos tan solitarios, tranquilos y reservados. Thor podía imaginárselo con suma facilidad, subiéndose el puente de las gafas mientras enterraba la nariz en algún libro infinito. La verdad es que no tenía amigos así, pero tampoco quería precipitarse a la hora de judgar a Loki. Al fin y al cabo, él no solía hacer caso de las primeras impresiones. Era una persona extrovertida, abierta y extremadamente cordial. Le gustaba conocer a la gente, y darle una oportunidad a todo el mundo. Era por eso que contaba con la amistad y la confianza de tantas personas, así como con su respeto y su admiración. Podía decirse que era una persona popular, de esas que no se llevan mal con nadie, y aquello le daba esperanzas respecto a Loki. Tampoco podía ser tan malo.

Una repentina vibración sacó a Thor de sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada al móvil que aún sostenía en la mano, y del cual se había olvidado por completo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le esperaba en Summerhill. La pantalla iluminada mostraba un mensaje escrito en letras blancas que le advertía que se estaba quedando sin batería.

Thor frunció el cejo. Había cargado el móvil antes de salir de casa, pero el viaje había sido tremendamente largo, y había explotado la batería al máximo escuchando música y conectándose continuamente a Internet.

_Hablamos luego, Fan. Batería baja._

Después de enviar el mensaje, Thor se quitó los cascos, desconectó el 3G y dejó el teléfono a un lado. En cuanto prescindió del aislamiento que le proporcionaba la música, comenzó a prestarle atención a la conversación que mantenían sus padres, que viajaban en los asientos de delante del coche.

–Deberían hacer algo con estas dichosas carreteras tan mal señalizadas –decía su madre mientras conducía repiqueteando con los dedos en el volante–. Tenemos suerte de llevar el mapa, si no jamás habríamos conseguido encontrar el camino.

–Tranquila, Gaea, querida –Oden, su padre, se esforzaba en apaciguar su impaciencia–. Ya falta poco para llegar.

Thor esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Vivía escenas como aquellas continuamente. La gente le decía que él había heredado el temperamento y la impaciencia de su madre, pero también la prudencia y la amabilidad de su padre. En consecuencia tenía un carácter bastante apacible, aunque claro, como todo el mundo tenía cosas que conseguían sacarlo de sus casillas e invocar a su mal humor, aunque este durara poco. Gaea solía decir que sus arrebatos eran como las tormentas de verano: tenían la contundencia de mil truenos, pero se esfumaban tan rápidamente como aparecían.

–¿Y cuánto queda exactamente? –preguntó, asomándose entre los asientos delanteros para meterse en la conversación.

–Oh, vaya –Gaea le dedicó una divertida y fugaz mirada antes de volver a fijar los ojos en la carretera flanqueada de árboles que se extendía frente al coche–. Pensé que te habrías dormido escuchando ese trasto.

–Ojalá –Thor volvió a echarse hacia atrás, dejándose caer en su asiento mientras le proporcionaba a su voz un tono teatralmente desdeñoso–. Así este viaje interminable habría durado menos.

–Tus quejas sí que son interminables –replicó Gaea, aunque esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras le echaba una segunda mirada a través del espejo interior. Tras unos minutos de silencio y un chasquido de lengua por parte de Thor, dejó escapar un suspiro y siguió hablando:– Se que este viaje no te hacía mucha gracia, cariño, y aprecio tu sacrificio. Entiendo que no te haya gustado dejar a todos tus amigos durante el verano, pero estás creciendo, y dentro de poco ya no tendrás que venir con nosotros...

Ahí estaba. Gaea siempre utilizaba el drama que suponía que Thor estuviera creciendo y que no tardaría en independizarse para hacer que se sintiera menos molesto por haber tenido que acompañarlos.

– … además, tendrás la oportunidad de ayudar a Loki. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Thor se tensó en su asiento. Aquello le había sonado raro.

–¿Ayudar? –repitió, pronunciando la palabra con énfasis especial mientras volvía a inclinarse hacia delante para examinar el rostro de su madre con una mirada inquisidora– ¿Ayudarlo a qué?

–Bueno... –Gaea esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas capaces de encandilar a cualquiera, y Oden se removió de forma inquieta en el asiento. Aquello bastó para que Thor entornara los ojos un poco más, convencido de que había algo que no le habían contado aún.

–¿Qué? –insistió, observando fijamente a su madre mientras su impaciencia se incrementaba–. ¿Qué pasa con Loki?

Gaea se tomó unos segundos, intentando decidir como comenzar, pero por fortuna no tardó demasiado antes de volver a hablar.

–Farba está preocupada por él –dijo, y Thor alzó una ceja, sin saber qué pintaba él en todo aquello–. Normalmente Loki es un chico solitario, pero últimamente... se ha estado mezclando con gente poco agradable.

–Bueno, pero... –interrumpió, Thor, comenzando a sospechar adónde quería ir a parar su madre–. Eso es asunto suyo. Es él quién debe escoger su compañía, no veo en qué puedo ayudar yo...

Gaea soltó un suspiro y reanudó su repiqueteo contra el volante.

–Thor, estoy segura de que Loki no es mal chico, pero a vuestra edad os dejáis influir por las compañías y... –la mujer hizo una pausa y volvió a buscar la mirada de su hijo a través del espejo–. Escucha, tú eres mayor que él, y sabes como tratar a la gente. Tal vez si pasáis un tiempo juntos puedas llegar a ser una buena influencia, ahorrarle muchos problemas –Thor frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras, aún no muy convencido de ello–. No tienes que tomártelo como una obligación, sólo quiero que lo sepas para... bueno, por si pudieras hacer algo al respecto. Seguro que le caes bien y escucha tus consejos.

Thor frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada más al respecto antes de dejarse caer por segunda vez sobre los asientos de la parte de atrás. Gaea pareció tomarse aquello como una forma pacífica de zanjar el tema, y agradeció en silencio que su hijo fuera tan reacio a llevarle la contraria. Segundos después, la mujer volvía a maldecir las carreteras por estar tan mal señalizadas.

Mientras, Thor se había arrimado a la ventana para admirar el paisaje, aunque no veía mucho más que una gran barrera de árboles de troncos enormes pasando a gran velocidad al lado del vehículo. En cualquier caso, sus pensamientos no tardaron en abstraerlo una vez más de la realidad, girando de nuevo alrededor del misterioso Loki.

Hizo cálculos en su mente. Gaea mencionó días atrás que el hijo de Farba tenía dos años menos que él, es decir, dieciocho. En teoría, en aquella edad ya se era lo suficientemente maduro como para poder tomar ciertas decisiones por si solo. Eso por no mencionar que ni siquiera se conocían, y que en principio a Thor le traía sin cuidado las compañías que frecuentara Loki. No quería convertirse en el centinela de nadie. Además, seguro que a él tampoco le hacía gracia que le pusieran a un vigilante.

Thor estuvo dándole vueltas al tema durante el resto del trayecto, que se prolongó durante unos veinte minutos más antes de que los árboles dieran paso a una pequeña aglomeración de casas adosadas, todas ellas perfectamente cuidadas. Las fachadas, pintadas en tonos suaves, contrastaban con los oscuros techos de pizarra y las grandes puertas de madera. Era evidente que aquellas viviendas estaban preparadas para soportar inviernos realmente duros, los cuales eran bastante frecuentes en zonas del interior del país. Sin embargo hacía mucho que el frío había quedado atrás, y en días de verano como aquél el sol caía desde lo alto sobre las personas que se veían por las calles. A Thor le resultó algo extraño ver a los vecinos cortando el césped tranquilamente en el jardín, a los niños jugando en las calles y a la gente comiendo en los porches de sus casas, ya que estaba acostumbrado a las rápidas y estresantes multitudes de las grandes ciudades. Allí todo parecía ser mucho más tranquilo y hogareño, y aquello le proporcionaba un aire que se le antojaba encantador.

El coche se deslizó por las calles soleadas y atravesó el centro del pueblo, señalado por una pequeña plaza en cuyo centro destacaba una gran fuente. Luego se desvió, tomando una estrecha carretera delimitada por una pequeña valla blanca que conducía a las afueras. Thor observó algo extrañado como las casas adosadas volvían a dar paso a la zona de bosque. Las frondosas copas, que se agitaban suavemente con la brisa, cubrían prácticamente toda la carretera. Las hojas caídas sobre el asfalto crujían bajo las ruedas del vehículo, que aminoró la velocidad para poder enfrentarse a un par de curvas que se dibujaban en el camino.

–Esto es realmente bonito –comentó Oden, que al parecer estaba tan ensimismado con el paisaje como Thor–. Pero... ¿no nos estamos alejando del pueblo?

–La casa de Farba está un poco apartada del pueblo –respondió Gaea, evidentemente emocionada.

Thor, por el contrario, apretó los labios. Aquello era lo que faltaba, que la casa estuviera lejos de la poca civilización de la zona. Tendría que caminar todos los días hasta el pueblo si quería buscar algún tipo de entretenimiento.

–Oh, mira, ahí está.

Sin poder contener su curiosidad, Thor se apartó de su ventana para dirigir la mirada hacia el frente. La carretera terminaba justo frente a una vivienda que distaba mucho de parecerse a las encantadoras casitas adosadas que había visto antes. La construcción se alzaba en una estructura de madera oscura que, pese a encontrarse barnizada y en perfecto estado, le confería un aspecto más bien antiguo. Sus altísimos techos de pizarra no tenían el característico color gris, sino que eran de un apagado tono verdoso que harmonizaba con la vegetación del jardín que rodeaba toda la casa.

El porche de la vivienda se cernía hacia delante en una pequeña escalinata de piedra en cuyos flancos habían colocado una multitud de macetas rebosantes de plantas. A Thor le costó un poco percatarse de que había una mujer sentada en uno de los peldaños, aún cuando su veraniego vestido blanco contrastaba como un faro en medio de la oscura fachada. Imaginó que debía tratarse de Farba, y supo que había acertado cuando su madre alzó una mano del volante para saludarla.

Farba se levantó de la escalera de piedra para devolver el saludo antes de señalar hacia un lado de la casa. Thor siguió la dirección de su mano instintivamente, y se percató del enorme cobertizo que había a un lado del jardín, y que seguía la línea arquitectónica de la casa.

–Creo que quiere que dejemos el coche ahí –comentó Oden.

Gaea asintió y se apresuró a conducir el vehículo hasta el cobertizo. Las grandes puertas estaban abiertas, así que no tuvo problemas para entrar y dejarlo aparcado justo al lado de el coche que ya había dentro.

–Bien, todos abajo.

Thor recuperó su móvil, se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió del coche. Incluso dentro del cobertizo pudo apreciar el aire fresco y limpio que se respiraba allí, tan distinto al que había en las ciudades. Aquello lo animó lo suficiente como para dirigirse a la parte de atrás del vehículo, donde su padre se peleaba por bajar las maletas.

–Creo que tu madre se ha traído la casa entera dentro de su maleta.

–No me extrañaría –rió Thor–. Anda, trae, te echo una mano –dijo, y se encargó de sacar la pesada maleta de Gaea, que al parecer se había olvidado totalmente de sus pertenencias, pues había salido del cobertizo para correr al encuentro con Farba.

Thor sonrió, dejándose contagiar por el entusiasmo de su madre durante un momento, y se echó la enorme bolsa de viaje en la que iba metido su equipaje al hombro. Segundo después salía del cobertizo, cargando con ella y arrastrando la pesada maleta de Gaea sobre el espeso y húmedo manto de hierba que cubría toda la extensión del jardín. Caminó como pudo hasta la entrada del porche, donde su madre se había fundido en un emotivo abrazo con Farba.

–Oh, querida, no sabes lo que me alegra que hayáis podido venir –dijo la desconocida, que no tardó en posar su mirada sobre él–. ¿Thor? –lo reconoció, y avanzó hacia él para regalarle también un abrazo– ¡Vaya, cuánto has crecido! Y parece que fue ayer cuando te veía corretear sin levantar dos palmos del suelo.

En cuanto Farba se separó, Thor le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Él no recordaba nada de aquella mujer, pero decidió que le gustaba desde el primer momento. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, de un claro color avellana, que delataba su personalidad cálida y jovial, y la permanente sonrisa que exhibía en los labios la definía como una persona extremadamente alegre. Además, la forma en la que sus definidos rizos oscuros le enmarcaban el rostro hacía resaltar los dulces rasgos de su rostro.

–¡Oden! –Farba se dirigió esta vez al padre de la familia– Vaya, has cogido unos quilitos desde nuestro último encuentro.

Mientras su padre se quejaba por el comentario y Gaea reía a carcajadas dándole la razón a su amiga, Thor se concedió unos minutos para admirar más detenidamente la casa donde pasaría las próximas semanas del verano. De cerca parecía incluso más impresionante. Estaba claro que era una casa antigua que habían restaurado, conservando la majestuosidad que tenían los edificios de las épocas pasadas. Cada uno de los marcos de las enormes ventanas que se abrían en la fachada de la casa estaba decorado con tallas de distintos motivos. Thor estaba fijándose en algunos de ellos, intentando distinguir sus formas, cuando captó un repentino movimiento a través de uno de los cristales. Su mirada se fijó casi por instinto en una extraña ventana que se abría en la parte más alta del centro de la casa. Su forma era distinta a la del resto, ya que en vez de ser cuadrada, dibujaba un perfecto círculo de cristal en la fachada, como si fuera un gran ojo abierto que extendía su mirada al horizonte.

Thor frunció el ceño, totalmente convencido de que había alguien que le estaba mirando desde el otro lado de aquella ventana. Sentía ese inquietante cosquilleo que se expande por la nuca cuando sabes que te están vigilando. Sin embargo, por más que fijó la vista en aquél punto no fue capaz de distinguir a nadie entre las sombras que se adivinaban al otro lado del cristal. Tal vez sólo era producto de su imaginación...

–¡Thor! –Gaea lo llamó de pronto, haciendo que se sobresaltara y diera un ridículo respingo–. Venga, vamos a entrar.

El aludido asintió, pero le echo un último y receloso vistazo a la extraña ventana redonda antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar en dirección a a puerta de la casa.


	2. Lunes, parte II

¡Hola! En fin, soy una maleducada y no saludé en la primera parte, así que aprovecho para hacerlo ahora. No voy a extenderme demasiado para no aburrir a nadie. En cualquier caso, la cosa es sencilla: me gusta el thorki, y después de leer prácticamente todos los FF que he podido encontrar, me apeteció hacer un intento. Que el resultado sea bueno o no es otra cosa, claro. Por mi parte, intentaré que lo sea.

Como aclaración, la historia va dando saltos en los puntos de vista de Thor y Loki (por lo menos al principio), ya que soy incapaz de narrar en tercera persona sin meterme demasiado en la mente de los personajes. Respecto a ellos, debo decir que están basados físicamente en el Thor y Loki de las pelis de Marvel -no me pertenecen y todo eso-, aunque aquí son mortales de veinte y dieciocho años, como ya habréis podido adivinar.

Nada más, muchas gracias por estar leyéndome desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Thorkiamor para ti. 3

* * *

Loki detestaba madrugar. Si había algo que odiara de tener que ir a clase todos los días no eran los trabajos eternos, ni los profesores aburridos, ni los exámenes a primera hora, y ni siquiera eran los imbéciles con los que tenía el infortunio de compartir clase, sino tener que despertarse temprano. La sensación de cortar sus sueños a la mitad y de privar al cuerpo de las horas de descanso necesarias era algo horrible. En verano, sin embrago, tenía la suerte de poder eludir aquella obligación entre tantas otras. Adoraba quedarse en la cama hasta el medio día, despertarse sin prisas y desperezarse docenas de veces antes de decidirse a salir de entre las sábanas para tomar su tardío desayuno. Y, por suerte, Farba le permitía concederse aquellos caprichos tan poco rutinales... casi siempre.

Aquella mañana, su madre había entrado a la habitación a las ocho, cuando tan sólo hacía cuatro horas que Loki se había acostado después de pasarse toda la madrugada terminando de leer un libro que era imposible dejar a mitad. Farba había descorrido bruscamente todas las cortinas, permitiendo que los primeros rayos del sol laceraran a Loki, a quien no le sirvió de nada cubrirse con las sábanas y fingir que no existía. La mujer había continuado moviéndose por su habitación, siendo todo lo ruidosa que pudo y tarareando una melodía que a Loki le resultó familiar. Finalmente, Farba se sentó sobre la cama y palpó las sábanas hasta que encontró el vientre de su hijo y pudo someterlo a una buena sesión de tortura en forma de cosquillas -a veces se le olvidaba que Loki había cumplido ya los dieciocho años-.

No importó lo mucho que Loki se retorció en la cama. Farba no le prestó clemencia hasta que se hubo incorporado del todo, ya bien despierto y murmurando maldiciones.

–¿Las ocho? –fueron las primeras palabras de Loki después de dedicarle una mirada desesperada al despertador–. ¿Por qué?

Farba le estampó un beso en la frente, haciendo caso omiso a su mal humor de madrugador, antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Porque hoy viene Gaea y su familia. ¿Te has olvidado o qué? –respondió ella, fresca como una rosa, antes de perderse por el pasillo–. ¡Hay que adecentar la casa y preparar las habitaciones de invitados!

Y así fue como Loki comenzó a sentir antipatía por personas a las que ni siquiera había conocido aún.

Durante toda la mañana se había dedicado a quitar el escaso polvo que se había posado sobre los muebles del comedor, a barrer las hojas del porche y a apartar los trastos del cobertizo para que entraran dos coches en vez de uno. Luego, y mientras su madre se encargaba de vestir la cama en la que dormirían Gaea y su esposo, él había tenido que hacer lo propio con la que ocuparía el hijo de ambos. Era una suerte que la casa fuera lo suficientemente grande como para tener habitaciones de sobra, aún cuando algunas de ellas estaban totalmente desocupadas la mayoría del tiempo. De hecho, a Loki le gustaba que estuvieran así. Desde que era un niño, se había sentido encandilado por el encanto antiguo, elegante y solitario que tenía la casa en la que vivía con su madre. El hecho de que fuera tan grande y estuviera perdida entre los árboles del bosque le proporcionaba una esencia melancólica y algo siniestra que había aprendido a apreciar.

Por otro lado, tener tanto espacio libre les venía muy bien. Él tenía sitio de sobra para acumular libros, cómics, sus blocs de dibujo y tocar el violín, y su madre había podido convertir una habitación en su estudio, donde se pasaba las horas pintando mientras tarareaba aquellas extrañas melodías suyas. Aunque claro, según parecía aquél verano tendría a varios huéspedes rondando por el santuario que era su hogar.

Cuando Farba le dijo a Loki que tenía la intención de invitar a unos amigos, él no se lo había tomado excesivamente bien. Era demasiado dueño de su privacidad, demasiado receloso con sus asuntos como para asumir la idea de estar viviendo durante semanas enteras con completos desconocidos que podrían acceder sin ninguna dificultad a sus cosas. No obstante, y después de que su madre le dijera que se trataba de una gran amiga suya y su familia, Loki supo contener su fastidio y hacerse a la idea de que aquél verano distaría mucho de ser tranquilo y usual. Al fin y al cabo, Farba le había hablado cientos de veces de aquella querida amiga a la que quería tanto como a una hermana, de la cual se había visto obligada a separarse cuando aceptó el trabajo en Summerhill, y de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. ¿Cómo podía negarle que volvieran a encontrarse?

Pese a todo, la idea continuaba sin gustarle, especialmente por aquél detalle de cuatro letras y veinte años: Thor. Sabía que Farba mantendría a Gaea y su marido ocupados durante todo el tiempo, pero ¿qué pasaba con su hijo? ¿Se quedaría en la casa siempre, con él? Loki aborrecía la idea de verse a si mismo manteniendo conversaciones forzadas y esbozando falsas sonrisas todo el tiempo. No quería tener la obligación de ser un anfitrión entretenido, si bien sabía ser educado cuando la ocasión lo precisaba. Además, aquél sujeto sería el típico chico de cuidad, tan... tan poco parecido a él. Farba le dijo que era deportista, el primero en el equipo de fútbol americano de su facultad. No tenía que echarle mucha mano a la imaginación para saber que sería tan egocéntrico, superficial y vacuo como los universitarios que retrataban las malas series que ponían en la tele. Y, sin embargo, tendría que convivir con él durante prácticamente todo el verano.

El coche llegó bastante entrada la tarde. Farba se había adelantado más de un cuarto de hora a su llegada, y había salido al porche a esperar a los invitados mientras hablaba con sus mimadas plantas. Loki, por el contrario, había pasado el rato en su buhardilla, intentando concentrarse en el nuevo cómic que había adquirido mientras disfrutaba de los últimos minutos de tranquilidad que le quedaban.

En cuanto escuchó como el vehículo recorría la carretera que desembocaba en la casa, dejó el cómic a un lado y lazó un suspiro de resignación antes de acercarse a la única ventana de la estancia, que a la vez era la más especial de la casa gracias a su forma circular. Le resultó muy extraño ver como un coche que no era el de su madre atravesaba la entrada del jardín para colarse en el cobertizo. Lo cierto era que ni él ni su madre solían tener invitados, y mucho menos que vinieran de tan lejos para quedarse tanto tiempo.

Loki observó detenidamente a cada uno de los extraños que pisaban su jardín. No pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Gaea, que resultó ser una mujer alta, sofisticada y rubia, abrazaba a su madre con una emoción que sólo podía ser producto de años de amistad insondable. Tampoco pudo evitar alzar una ceja, divertido al ver como un hombre entrado en años que correspondía a la descripción que le habían dado de Oden, cargaba con su maleta, evidentemente abrumado por su peso.

Sin embargo, todo signo de expresión se desvaneció de su rostro en cuando fijó la mirada sobre el tercer individuo, que no debía ser otro más que Thor. Loki entornó los ojos, analizándolo con un interés especial. Contempló su cabello rubio, clara herencia materna, que parecía centellear bajo la luz del mismo sol que también le bañaba sus brazos, los cuales evidenciaban horas de trabajo en el gimnasio. Aquello, sumado a la seguridad en si mismo que derrochaba cada uno de sus movimientos, le daba toda la pinta de ser un auténtico modelo estándar de un chico deportista y popular. Y, no obstante, había algo en él que llamó la atención de Loki, aunque ni él mismo supiera determinar de qué se trataba en un primer momento. Tal vez fuera aquella sonrisa tan ridículamente radiante y cordial que se dibujó en sus labios, o la repentina expresión de curiosidad que adoptó cuando se puso a observar tan interesadamente la fachada de la casa... y la ventana desde donde él lo estaba mirando.

Loki se apartó rápidamente del cristal, impidiendo así que el otro lo descubriera. Inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo como el pulso le latía más rápido de lo normal, y frunció el ceño al descubrir lo infantil que había sido aquella reacción. ¿Por qué demonios se había escondido? Estaba en su casa, en una de sus habitaciones, y no había nada de raro en mirar por la ventana, ¿no?

Después de dedicarse a si mismo un avergonzado carraspeo, Loki volvió a asomarse cautelosamente a la ventana, descubriendo así que Thor estaba mirando fijamente hacia aquella zona. Al principio pensó que le había visto, pero luego se percató de que no había sido así, ya que las cortinas y la ligera oscuridad de la habitación lo protegían de la mirada del rubio.

En cuanto Thor se marchó, Loki dejó escapar un suspiro que empañó el cristal de la ventana. Era consciente de que lo mejor sería bajar para saludar a los huéspedes, aún cuando no le gustaba demasiado la idea. Así pues, se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia el primer tramo de escaleras.

Un par de minutos después estaba entrando en el salón, donde Farba había iniciado el tour por la casa. Gaea parecía impresionada por la decoración europea que tenía la estancia, mientras que Oden admiraba la enorme televisión de plasma que reposaba en un lado de la habitación. Thor, por su parte, lo observaba todo a la vez, sorprendido por las nuevas diferencias respecto a su hogar que iba descubriendo en aquella casa. Sus ojos azules volaban de un rincón a otro del salón, pero no tardaron en centrarse sobre Loki en cuanto captó su presencia, previamente anunciada por el tintineo de las cadenas que colgaban de sus pantalones.

–¡Oh, Loki! –exclamó Farba, y se aproximó en un par de zancadas para tomarlo por la muñeca y tirar de él, acercándolo a sus invitados y dándole una indicación innecesaria:– Saluda.

–Hola –dijo divertido, dedicándole una sonrisa a los invitados.

La sonrisa de Loki era muy diferente a la sonrisa de Thor. Mientras la del rubio era reconfortante, sincera y amable, la del otro era afilada, ladeada y algo irónica. Aún así, ambas resultaban agradables para aquellos que las recibían.

–Oh, mira cuánto has crecido, jovencito –Gaea se adelantó, tomando una de las manos de Loki entre las suyas–. Ya eres todo un hombre... aunque seguro que a Farba se le ha pasado eso por alto.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir? –mientras Farba se encargaba de darle un pequeño y vengativo empujón a Gaea, Oden dio un paso hacia Loki para dale un par de cordiales palmadas en el hombro y dedicarle un amistoso saludo.

Luego llegó el turno de Thor. El rubio se aproximó también a Loki, que a pesar de su altura tuvo que alzar la babilla para poder devolverle la mirada que le dedicaba.

–Soy Thor –se presentó, tendiéndole una mano, y Loki tuvo que esforzarse para contener las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

–Loki –dio en cambio, alargando el brazo para poder estrechar la mano del otro.

–Lo sé.

Loki alzó una ceja, contrariado tanto por aquellas últimas palabras -las cuales, por cierto, habían sido totalmente innecesarias- como por el firme apretón que recibió en la mano. La piel de Thor parecía arder en contraste con la suya; Loki continuó sintiendo el fantasma de su calor aún después de que liberara el agarre de sus manos.

De lo que no tuvo la suerte de librarse tan inmediatamente fue de la mirada de Thor. Sus ojos, de un centelleante e intenso color turquesa, continuaban fijos en los suyos, que luchaban por no rehuirlos. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando así? La gente no miraba así a alguien a quien acaba de conocer; era una falta de respeto a la intimidad personal, además de una clara muestra de indiscreción. Pero Loki no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y mucho menos a dejarse intimidar por aquél estúpido y evidentemente arrogante chico de cuidad que había llegado para destrozar sus vacaciones de verano.

–Qué bonitos son los reencuentros –la emotiva voz de Farba fue la que le puso fin al extremadamente extraño momento, dándole una excusa a Loki para apartar por fin la mirada.

–Vaya que sí –coincidió Gaea, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga antes de dirigirse a los más jóvenes:–. Vosotros dos os adorabais cuando erais niños. Tendríais que haberos visto.. era de lo más tierno.

–Y eso que Loki a penas tenía tres años –apuntó Oden, lo cual hizo que el aludido se sintiera instantáneamente incómodo con la conversación.

–¡Es el destino! –exclamó Farba, ignorando expresamente la discreta mirada de advertencia que le dedicó su hijo–. Gaea y yo somos inseparables, y lo mismo os pasará a vosotros.

La madre de Thor asintió enérgicamente antes de estallar en unas risas que contagiaron tanto a Farba como a Oden mientras Loki los miraba a todos, intentando decidir cuál de los tres estaba peor. El rubio, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír, sintiéndose divertido por la situación.

–Bien, sigamos, que aún tengo muchas cosas que enseñaros por aquí –en cuanto las risas cesaron, Farba se puso en marcha de nuevo. Loki pudo haber suspirado de puro alivio al creer que podría volver a su habitación y encerrarse allí lo que quedaba de día, pero por desgracia el destino tenía una horrible tarea preparada para él–. Loki, ayuda a Thor a subir las maletas de la entrada. ¡Y enséñale su cuarto!

Los adultos abandonaron la sala, dejando a Loki con las ganas de soltar una réplica que jamás llegó a cruzar sus labios. Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos el hueco por el que se había marchado su madre, pero centró la mirada en Thor cuando se percató de que éste lo estaba mirando tan fijamente como antes, sólo que esta vez parecía especialmente interesado en la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Loki frunció el ceño, harto de la indiscreción de aquél individuo. No le gustaba que lo miraran de aquella forma, como si fuera un bicho raro o extremadamente curioso. Ya tenía más que suficiente teniendo que aguantar aquellas estupideces en las clases, como para encima tener que tolerarlas en su propia casa.

–Vamos –dijo sin molestarse en tratar de sonar tan cordial como antes, y puso rumbo hacia la entrada, donde aguardaban las maletas al pie de la escalera. Se dispuso a coger una de ellas cuando Thor se adelantó.

–Espera –le pidió, levantando la maleta que Loki había estado a punto de coger–. Yo me encargo de subir estas. Será mejor que tú lleves mi bolsa, que pesa menos.

Loki observó la bolsa a la que se refería el rubio, y que era notablemente más pequeña y ligera que las enormes maletas. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Thor que era perfectamente capaz de cargar con cosas más pesadas que eso, pero para cuando se volvió hacia él ya estaba subiendo los primeros escalones, llevando una maleta en cada mano.

–Como quieras –murmuró Loki, tragándose una réplica por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. Se echó la bolsa de viaje a la espalda y siguió a Thor por las escaleras, fijándose sin poder evitarlo en la forma en la que se le tensaban los músculos de los brazos al aguantar el peso de las maletas. Tal vez el no tuviera aquél potencial, pero aún así era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie tuviera que llevar las cosas por él.

Una vez en la primera planta, Loki adelantó a Thor para poder conducirlo por el pasillo, avanzando en completo silencio. Giraron por una esquina a la izquierda antes de indicarle que se detuviera.

–Esta es la habitación de tus padres –dijo, y abrió la puerta. El rubio asintió y entró para dejar los pesados bultos que cargaba. Luego salió de nuevo, no sin antes dedicarle una admirado vistazo a la habitación, que era tan elegante y espaciosa como las otras dependencias de la casa.

–Bueno, ahora puedo llevar eso –Thor se acercó a Loki, alargando una mano hacia su bolsa de viaje para quitársela. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera cogerla, el otro dio un paso atrás, alejándose.

–No. Puedo llevarla yo.

Thor alzó una ceja, sorprendido tanto por la reacción de Loki como por el repentinamente orgulloso y serio tono de su voz.

–Pero no hace falta –insistió, dando otro paso hacia Loki, y alargando de nuevo la mano hacia la correa de la bolsa.

–Exacto –Loki volvió a esquivarlo, y le dedicó una mirada de ojos entornados–. No hace falta.

–Pero... –Thor cambió la expresión sorprendida por una sonrisa desafiante y volvió a reducir las distancias con Loki– la bolsa es mía.

–Y tú –replicó Loki sin poder retroceder esta vez por culpa de la pared del pasillo, mientras continuaba mirando a Thor con la barbilla alzada– eres mi invitado. Y esta mi casa. Así que yo hago lo que quiero.

Thor levantó un brazo para acariciarse la nuca, confundido por aquél argumento tan inmaduro e irrefutable a la vez. Intentó buscar una nueva réplica, movido más por el ansia de vencer aquella batalla que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, Loki pasó por su lado y comenzó a caminar cargando con la bolsa, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, desandando el camino que los había conducido hasta allí. Volvieron a pasar por la escalera, encaminándose así hacia el lado opuesto en el que quedaba la habitación de sus padres.

Mientras Loki avanzaba frente a él, caminando rápidamente con el paso firme y pesado que le proporcionaban las botas que calzaba, Thor se entretuvo observando los diversos cuadros que decoraban las paredes del corredor. Eran imágenes muy coloridas y un tanto abstractas, lo cual creaba un notable contraste con el sobrio estilo de la casa, pero aún así tenían una considerable belleza que incluso Thor, que no sabía nada de arte, supo apreciar.

La mayoría de cuadros representaban paisajes y escenas plenamente naturales. Thor reconoció los enormes y frondosos árboles que había tenido la oportunidad de ver cuando iba en coche de camino a la casa, pero aquello no le resultó extraño después de reconocer la firma de Farba en una de las esquinas de cada imagen.

Así que Farba pintaba. Bueno, Thor estaría mintiendo si negara que aquello no encajaba bien con su personalidad tan abierta y entusiasta... y tan distinta a la de su hijo. ¿Cómo podía Loki ser tan antipático y huraño teniendo una madre así? Aunque tal vez fuera sólo un poco tímido. Gaea había dicho que era un chico solitario, puede que lo único que necesitara era recibir un poco de simpatía para dejar a un lado su seriedad.

–Ya estamos –anunció Loki, deteniéndose tan bruscamente que Thor casi choca con él.

Loki abrió la puerta de la habitación, descubriendo así una estancia bastante amplia en cuyo centro destacaba una enorme cama. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de papel de pared de un claro color rojo, lo cual le daba un ambiente cálido al cuarto, que además contaba con un armario, un escritorio y algunas estanterías prácticamente vacías. Thor se paseó por ella, admirando las tallas que se dibujaban en el techo de yeso. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta, donde Loki permanecía en pie, y señaló la bolsa de viaje.

–¿Tampoco me la vas a dar ahora?

Como toda respuesta, Loki chasqueó la lengua y se quitó la mochila del hombro para lanzársela a Thor, que la agarró en el aire sin esfuerzo aparente para dejarla luego sobre la cama.

–Vivís en una casa muy bonita –dijo de pronto, intentando romper el hielo de algún modo– tiene pinta de ser antigua.

Loki observó a Thor fijamente durante unos segundos, sin poder creerse que el rubio ya sintiera la absurda necesidad de comenzar con las conversaciones triviales que no llegaban a ninguna parte.

–Lo es –respondió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros para dejar claro que no tenía especial interés en continuar con aquella charla.

–Estilo europeo, ¿no? –continuó Thor, sin darse por vencido.

–Pues sí –Loki se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja–. Como la mayoría de casas antiguas de esta parte del país.

Thor asintió y volvió a moverse por la habitación para acercarse a una de las ventanas. Las vistas eran realmente impresionantes, y de nuevo muy distintas a las que tenía en su casa: había reemplazado una jungla de cemento y cristal por un auténtico bosque que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

–¿Es muy grande este bosque? –quiso saber.

–Sí –la respuesta fue tan escueta como las anteriores.

–¿Hay algún río cerca?

–Sí.

–¿Y permiten el baño?

–A veces.

Aún de cara al cristal, Thor esbozó una sonrisa. Loki continuaba sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo en mantener una conversación, pero por lo menos aún no se había ido, y además respondía a cada una de sus preguntas. Y se suponía que aquello era bueno, ¿no?

–¿Nieva en invierno?

–Claro.

–¿Mucho?

–Bastante.

Loki frunció el ceño, sin dejar de observar a Thor dese el marco de la puerta. Se preguntó si aquél chico era así de pesado y curioso durante las veinticuatro horas que dura un día o si le había entrado un arrebato especial. ¿Cómo podría aguantarlo durante semanas enteras? Terminaría volviéndose loco. Aquello era incluso peor de lo que se había imaginado.

–En fin, será mejor que ordenes tus cosas –dijo, decidido a dar por zanjado aquél inútil intento de conversación–. Cenaremos de aquí un par de horas.

Antes de que pudiera escapar de allí, Thor se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la ventana. La luz que brillaba al otro lado del cristal recortaba su imponente figura, haciendo que el rubio de su cabello se aclarara hasta volverse prácticamente blanco. Loki apretó los labios, imaginándose sin demasiada dificultad a docenas de chicas desmayándose ante aquella escena. Pensar en ello le hizo esbozar una sonrisa burlona que se esfumó en cuanto Thor separó los labios de nuevo.

–Gracias, Loki –dijo, y le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante como la que le había visto esbozar cuando saludó a Farba nada más llegar.

Sin responder absolutamente nada, Loki se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, que por fortuna -o por desgracia- no quedaba demasiado lejos. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, rabioso. ¿Quién se habría creído aquella desgracia rubia para ir agradeciéndole las cosas con aquellas estúpidas sonrisas de "oh, mira, soy un chico súper majo"? Apostaría cualquier cosa a que era de esa clase de gente que iba dedicándole las sonrisas de chico del año a todo el mundo, a todas horas, en cualquier situación. Sí, Thor debía ser la persona más falsa e hipócrita que había sobre la tierra.

Además, no tenía que darle las gracias, básicamente porque no había hecho absolutamente nada por él, y tampoco iba a hacerlo mientras compartieran techo. Como si lo hubiera ayudado a subir las maletas por gusto y no por obligación. Como si su presencia allí no le resultara terriblemente desagradable.

Loki lo tuvo claro desde aquél preciso instante: sentía un total y desmesurado aborrecimiento por Thor.


	3. Lunes, parte III

Bueno, esta es la tercera y última parte del primer capítulo, Lunes. Lo único que tengo que decir antes de dejaros con él es GRACIAS, porque de verdad, agradezco muchísimo los reviews, y el hecho de que haya gente que añada la historia a favoritos o que se moleste en seguirla. Ya sé que esto es algo que dicen todos los autores de fanfiction, pero saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que haces da un chute de motivación increíble.

Normalmente respondo a todos los reviews, pero como algunas de vosotras no tiene cuenta en FF os dejaré la respuesta al final del capítulo. Además, me han hecho un par de buenas preguntas a las que me gustaría responder, ya que era algo que tenía que explicar de todos modos. ¡Nos vemos abajo! 3

* * *

La habitación era maravillosa, pero aún así continuaba siendo demasiado grande y estando demasiado vacía. A penas llevaba allí un par de horas, y Thor ya estaba echando de menos la televisión de su cuarto y el ordenador de su escritorio. No es que tuviera dependencia hacia la tecnología -de hecho prefería pasarse las tardes entrenando que colgado frente a una pantalla-, pero estar solo le resultaba tremendamente aburrido, y el silencio y la quietud conseguían ponerle de los nervios.

En cuanto terminó de colocar las cosas en su sitio, lo cual le llevó unos escasos diez minutos, Thor se echó en la enorme cama. Sentir el mullido colchón hundiéndose bajo su cuerpo le recordó lo agotado que lo había dejado el viaje, pero no podía permitirse echar una siesta a aquellas horas. Así pues, rebuscó el cargador entre sus cosas y conectó el teléfono móvil. Intentó contactar con algunos de sus amigos, pero al parecer estaban demasiado ocupados para responderle. Lo más probable es que hubieran salido a alguna parte todos juntos, y claro, lo último de lo que estaban pendientes era de de eso.

Thor los envidió durante un instante, pero luego se obligó a no pensar en ello. Después de todo no tenía sentido torturarse. Las cosas eran así: tenía que quedarse en aquella enorme y aburrida habitación mientras sus amigos salían a divertirse. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, y lo mejor era asumirlo de una vez por todas y concentrarse en buscar algo que hacer.

Después de trastear un rato con las aplicaciones de su móvil, Thor decidió abandonar la cama y salir de la habitación. Echó un vistazo al pasillo, pero estaba totalmente desierto. Sabía que una de las puertas cercanas correspondía a la de la habitación de Loki, ya que le había escuchado cerrarla después de que se marchara tan precipitadamente hacía un rato, pero no sabía cuál. Además, tampoco es que tuviera intención de ir a buscarle o algo parecido.

Loki era una persona extraña, aunque Thor no le asignaba aquél término como algo negativo. Simplemente era diferente a la mayoría de personas con las que había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse a lo largo de su vida, y eso no quería decir en absoluto que fuera algo malo.

De hecho, consiguió despertar su curiosidad desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando entró al salón. Le resultó imposible no fijarse en su atuendo, basado en unos ajustados vaqueros negros y una camiseta oscura y sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus brazos de piel inmaculadamente blanca. Era evidente que Loki no pasaba demasiadas horas al sol, aunque la palidez de su rostro no resultaba enfermiza, sino más bien... pura, por decirlo de algún modo.

Aunque lo que revelaba la extraña naturaleza de Loki no era su forma de vestir, sino la intensidad de su mirada. Thor se mezclaba con tanta gente tan distinta entre sí que con el tiempo se había hecho casi un experto en conocer a las personas a partir de detalles como aquél, aunque a veces ni siquiera lo hacía conscientemente. Y los ojos de Loki, que eran de un profundo color vede que contrastaba con su oscura melena, poseían un brillo enigmático y misterioso que había llamado la atención de Thor desde el primer momento. Estaba seguro de que podrían llegar a llevarse bien si el otro diera su brazo a torcer.

En cuanto pisó la planta baja, Thor se percató de que no tenía ni idea de adónde iba. Permaneció allí un momento, hasta que escuchó unas voces que decidió seguir. Un instante después, el rubio llegó hasta la cocina, donde Farba y Loki se entretenían preparando la cena mientras charlaban animadamente. En cuanto se percató de su presencia, la mujer le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Loki, por su parte, se limitó a callar sin alzar la mirada de las verduras que estaba cortando.

–¿Vienes a ayudarnos, grandullón? –preguntó Farba, secándose las manos húmedas en un trapo que le colgaba de la cintura.

–Claro, será un placer –respondió él, aproximándose–. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Toma –Farba le pasó una cuchara de madera y le señaló una olla que reposaba sobre la vitrocerámica–. Dale vueltas para que no se pegue.

Thor cogió la cuchara y se acercó a la olla, donde hervía una salsa de olor delicioso que abrió su apetito. Hundió la cuchara en ella y comenzó a darle vueltas.

–¿Te ha gustado la habitación? –quiso saber Fabra, que se estaba encargando de engrasar las bandejas del horno con un poco de mantequilla –. Es una de las más frescas, así no pasarás calor por la noche.

–Sí, es muy bonita –respondió Thor, sin dejar de menear la cuchara–. Y grande. Y tiene unas vistas preciosas.

Fabra asintió, orgullosa.

–Las mejores vistas de Summerhill –dijo, y comenzó a poner algo de carne sobre las bandejas–. Nos encantan estos bosques.

Ante la alusión a Loki, Thor no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia él. Sin embargo, parecía tan concentrado en su tarea como hacía un rato. El rubio sintió ganas de sonreír al percatarse de que llevaba puesto un delantal, pero se mordió el labio inferior para contenerla.

–Aunque me temo que tendrás que usar el baño de Loki –Fabra retomó el tema de la habitación–. Es la puerta que hay justo frente a tu cuarto. Hice sitio para que pudieras meter tus cosas, pero tendréis que hacer turnos por la mañana.

–Oh, no hay problema –él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia–. No me importa.

Thor pudo haber jurado que Loki murmuró algo en ese preciso momento. No logró entender nada de lo que dijo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquella había sido justamente la intención del otro, así que no se molestó en pedirle que lo repitiera.

–¿Has terminado con eso, Loki?

–Sí, mamá –Loki dejó el cuchillo que había estado usando y le acercó a Farba las verduras cortadas para que pudiera ponerlas junto a la carne.

Thor observó la escena con curiosidad sin dejar de remover la salsa, pensando que Farba y su hijo estaban realmente unidos. Él también tenía buena relación con sus padres, pero entre ellos dos parecía haber una confianza especial y encantadora. En aquél momento, el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía por qué el padre de Loki no estaba en la casa. De hecho, su madre no había mencionado a ningún hombre al referirse a la familia de Farba. Sintió una repentina curiosidad por averiguar el motivo, aunque sabía que no debía meterse en la vida de los demás. En cualquier caso, intentaría preguntarle algo sobre el tema a Gaea cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

La elaboración de la cena se prolongó durante casi una hora en la que Farba no dejó de darle conversación a Thor, quien estuvo más que encantado de charlar con ella, reír sus comentarios y responder a todas las preguntas que le hizo sobre la cuidad en la que vivió en el pasado. La mujer intentó que Loki participara en el animado diálogo, pero él se mostró reacio a hacer más que un par de cortos comentarios cada vez que se le aludía. Finalmente Farba dejó de insistir, no demasiado sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hijo, al que conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era inútil tratar de obligarlo a hablar si no quería.

En cuanto la carne se hubo tostado en el horno, Farba partió en busca de Gaea y Oden. Mientras, Thor y Loki se encargaron de preparar la mesa, actividad que transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral que sólo era interrumpido por el metálico y ocasional tintineo de los cubiertos.

Mientras dejaba el último plato sobre la mesa, Thor se mordisqueó el labio. Observó a Loki mientras éste se quitaba el delantal y comenzaba a plegarlo, y no pudo contener las ganas de volver a intentar hablar con él. Aquél chico podía ser el más antipático de la tierra, pero sin duda alguna no lo ganaba en tozudez y perseverancia. Thor estaba muy lejos de rendirse con él.

–Tu madre pinta muy bien –dijo, señalando con la mirada un enorme cuadro que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón–. ¿Es profesora de arte?

Loki levantó la vista del delantal para observar a Thor, y luego al cuadro. Lo contempló detenidamente durante unos segundos, como si jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

–No –respondió, terminando de plegar el delantal. Thor apretó los labios, imaginando que Loki no diría nada más, pero para su sorpresa no fue así–: Enseña matemáticas.

–¿Matemáticas? –repitió, incrédulo–. No le pega.

–No, para nada –reconoció Loki , y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio estaba a punto de sonreír también cuando se percató de que, en realidad, la sonrisa del otro era más bien una mueca maliciosa. Loki alzó la mirada hacia él, dedicándole una significativa mirada, antes de murmurar–: Pero a veces nos vemos obligados a aguantar cosas que no nos gustan.

Thor frunció el ceño, aún sin apartar la mirada de Loki. ¿Aquello había sido una indirecta? No, aquél chico no podía ser tan... así. ¿O sí? El rubio intentó escrutar su rostro en busca de algún gesto que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la repentinamente neutra expresión de Loki era del todo inexpugnable. Sintiéndose algo ofendido, Thor avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, aunque ni siquiera fue totalmente consciente de ello hasta que vio al moreno parpadear un par de veces y retroceder ligeramente.

–Oye, Loki... –comenzó a decir, manteniendo la mirada fija en él. Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar la frase, Oden entró en el salón acompañado de Gaea y Farba.

–Pero qué bien huele aquí –dijo, y pasó por el lado de Thor, dándole una cariñosa palmada en el hombro–. Me han dicho que has metido mano en la cocina. Esperemos que nadie se envenene por eso...

Después de dedicarle una burlona mueca a su padre, Thor volvió a girarse hacia Loki, dispuesto a terminar la frase interrumpida. Sin embargo, descubrió que éste había vuelto a adentrarse en la cocina para ayudar a su madre con los últimos detalles.

–Ven, vamos a sentarnos –Oden empujó a Thor hacia la mesa, donde el rubio tomó asiento no sin cierto fastidio.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que Gaea, Fabra y Loki se reunieran con ellos, trayendo consigo las salseras y los platos rebosantes de carne cuyo aroma especiado no tardó en inundar completamente la estancia. La buena pinta de la comida consiguió que Thor se olvidara rápidamente del pequeño percance que acababa de tener con Loki. En cuanto dio el primer bocado se percató que el sabor hacía justicia al delicioso aspecto de los alimentos; la carne estaba tan tierna que se le fundía en la lengua, y los ingredientes de la salsa le proporcionaban un sabor suave y exótico a la vez. No cabía duda de que los dotes artísticos de Farba se extendían también al ámbito culinario.

Los postres no quedaron atrás respecto al plato principal y, como si una comida excelente no fuera suficiente para tener la cena perfecta, la nostálgica y rememorativa conversación que Farba mantenía con los padres de Thor terminaron de añadirle la guinda a la noche. El rubio no podía dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba con atención las anécdotas y las pequeñas historias que se narraban por turnos, rindiéndole un homenaje al pasado. A veces se le olvidaba que sus progenitores también habían sido jóvenes una vez, y que incluso habían cometido más locuras que él, como aquella vez que cruzaron la frontera de Canadá sólo para asistir a un concierto.

Por supuesto, a Thor le resultó imposible no alzar la cabeza hacia Loki, que se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa, un par de veces. Sin embargo, el hijo de Farba parecía haber desarrollado un interés especial hacia el estampado del mantel que cubría la mesa, ya que se había pasado la velada contemplándolo.

–Bueno, Farba, creo que es necesario felicitarte por la comida –dijo Oden una vez su plato quedó vacío.

–Oh, eso es todo un halago viniendo de un gran comedor como tú –respondió Farba, orgullosa, antes de añadir–: Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya que has engordado un poco?

–Sí, un par de veces, de hecho –Oden frunció el ceño haciéndose el ofendido, aunque luego sonrió–. Pero es que el trabajo no me deja tiempo para hacer ejercicio...

Gaea chasqueó la lengua, divertida al escuchar la típica excusa.

–Oh, ya veo –la madre de Loki entrecerró los ojos durante un segundo–. Eso tiene fácil solución... ¡Mañana mismo salimos a hacer senderismo!

–¿Senderismo? –repitió Oden, dispuesto a replicar, aunque Farba volvió a tomar la palabra.

–¡Claro! No hay nada mejor que un paseo al aire libre por estos bosques. En un par de días te habrás despedido de esos quilos que te sobran.

–Eso no suena nada mal –secundó Gaea, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Oden volvió la mirada hacia Thor, implorándole ayuda. Sin embargo, el rubio se limitó a imitar la sonrisa de su madre y a encogerse de hombros.

–Te hará bien.

–Mi propio hijo en mi contra –murmuró con exagerado dramatismo, antes de alzar las manos en un signo de resignación–. Bueno, como queráis. Iremos de senderismo.

Tras la derrota de Oden, la cena no se prolongó mucho más. Gaea quiso marcharse a dormir temprano para recuperar las energías que les había arrebatado el largo viaje desde la ciudad y poder así estar preparados para la marcha que Farba estaba dispuesta a darles el día siguiente. Thor agradeció la decisión en silencio, ya que se moría de ganas de poder tirarse en la enorme cama de su nueva habitación y abandonarse por fin al sueño. Por su parte, Loki y Farba consideraron que lo mejor era retirarse también y compensar el gran madrugón que se habían dado aquella mañana. Así pues, en cuestión de minutos la mesa quedó totalmente recogida, y tanto Farba como sus invitados se habían replegado ya a sus habitaciones.

Thor caminó junto a Loki mientras ambos recorrían el pasillo que conducía a sus dormitorios. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto, por lo que lo único que quebraba el silencio sepulcral que los acompañaba era el sonido de sus propios pasos y el canto de los grillos que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas. En aquél momento, el rubio no pudo evitar que las últimas palabras que Loki le habían dedicado hicieran eco en su mente y, de nuevo, aparecieron las dudas.

Aún no sabía decidir si el hijo de Farba le había dedicado de verdad una indirecta o si simplemente se estaba dando por aludido sin motivo alguno. Pese a que la mirada de Loki había sido bastante significativa, Thor no podía aceptar que hubiera sido capaz de decirle aquello. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratara con cariño y simpatía, y nunca se había encontrado con alguien a quien le desagradara. No le caía mal a nadie, jamás. Siempre se llevaba bien con absolutamente todo el mundo. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía que Loki dijera que él era una de esas cosas que no le gustaban? Si ni siquiera se conocían. No había podido ganarse su antipatía tan rápido... ¿no?

En cuanto alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, Thor se detuvo. Loki pasó de largo y continuó andando como si nada, por lo que al rubio no le costó deducir que ni siquiera se molestaría en despedirse. Bien, pues entonces él tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo... aunque cuando rodeó el pomo de la puerta con una de las manos, supo que era incapaz. Ser desagradable y rencoroso no era su estilo, ni siquiera cuando Loki lo pedía a gritos.

Así pues, Thor exhaló un pequeño suspiro de paciencia y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Loki.

–Buenas noches –dijo, y aguardó unos segundos.

Tal como esperaba, el hijo de Farba no se molestó en pronunciar ni una sola palabra como respuesta, así que cruzó el umbral de la habitación y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Fue un gesto rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para que a Thor se le pasara por alto: sin dejar de andar, Loki giró la cabeza, dedicándole una intensa mirada por encima del hombro.

El azul y el verde de los ojos de ambos se encontró durante un efímero instante, antes de Loki volviera a mirar al frente. Y entonces, aunque ni siquiera supiera explicar por qué, Thor lo supo: aquella había sido su particular forma de darle las buenas noches.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado xD Ahora paso a responder a los reviews.

Hiro: Holaaa y gracias por comentar! Respecto a tu primer comentario, me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara la historia, de verdad 3 Sí será bastante larga, sobretodo porque el hecho de que los dos personajes no se conozcan desde el principio hace necesario un desarrollo entre la relación de ambos. Por cierto, I feel you xD También me leí todos los FF thorki que hay por fanfiction y ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

En cuanto al segundo comentario, intentaré no tardar en actualizar. De momento tengo bastante trozo adelantado, así que subiré algo nuevo cada pocos días. Intentaré que continúe siendo así porque sé la rabia que da que las historias se queden colgadas mucho tiempo xD Y la ropa de Loki... bueno, la verdad es que yo me lo imagino vestido de negro, con botas de cordones, camisetas de grupos y cadenas en los pantalones. Un estilo como gótico, pero más light (?) Puede que su estilo no le guste a todo el mundo, pero yo creo que le pegaba bastante, y así contrasta más con el de Thor.

Khao Manee: Buenaaas Khao! Me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí. Respondiendo a tus preguntas... el cambio de los nombres viene por dos motivos. En el caso de Farba, es porque Farbauti me parecía demasiado largo y enrevesado. Además, creo que Farba suena como más simpático, y le pega mejor al personaje (?) y respecto a Odín, le he puesto Oden porque no soporto a Odín. No puedo con él, ni en los cómics ni en la película, pero Thor necesitaba un padre, así que tenía que salir. Y para no estar pensando en el odioso señor que es todo el rato, pues le puse un nombre parecido. En una solución estúpida, lo sé, pero a mi me funciona. Mi subconsciente es fácil de engañar.

Y claro que habrá escenas subidas de tono. Thorki sin porno no existe (?) Lo que pasa es que estarán más adelante. Tengo ganas de llegar ya a esa parte xD

En fin, y esto es todo. Me enrollo mucho porque me encanta hablar con las thorkifans como yo. Un abrazo para todas 3


	4. Martes, parte I

Hola bichos!

Bueno, y aquí otro más. Creo que ahora iré subiendo uno cada domingo, porque de aquí nada voy a comenzar con los exámenes y trabajos y... bueno, lamentablemente no son muy compatibles con escribir FF. Por lo menos me consuela pensar que queda poco más de una semana para el estreno de Thor II, ASDASDASD. *Se va a fangirlear*

* * *

Loki despertó bien entrada la mañana. Aún así, se negó a abrir los ojos y a apartar las suaves sábanas que lo cubrían. Rodeó la almohada con los brazos y enterró la cabeza en ella para permanecer así durante un rato, escuchando el canto de los pájaros que le llegaba desde el jardín. Durante un instante se sintió como si aquél fuese un día de verano más, uno normal y corriente, sin inquilinos en casa y sin ningún tipo de obligación. Sin embargo, la realidad no tardó en golpearlo como un mazo, haciendo que dejara escapar un quejumbroso suspiro contra la almohada.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el ciclo de auto complacencia cuando recordó que su madre se había llevado a Gaea y a su familia de senderismo. Resultaba evidente que Farba no se había molestado en despertarlo para pedirle que los acompañara, así que aquella mañana tendría la casa totalmente para él. Bueno, aquello no estaba nada mal. Con un poco de suerte, y contando con que su madre y los invitados se adentraran lo suficiente en el bosque, incluso podría estar solo hasta pasada la hora de comer.

Sintiéndose más animado, Loki se desenredó de la sábanas y salió de la cama. Se acercó a una de las ventanas para correr las cortinas y permitir que el aire fresco inundara su habitación. Pese a que ya había comenzado el verano, el bosque, las sombras de sus árboles y la humedad de la tierra impedían que el calor fuera excesivo. Aquél era otro de los motivos por lo que adoraba vivir allí, rodeado por la foresta, y no en el pueblo, junto al resto.

Tras recogerse el pelo en una descuidada coleta y ponerse algo de ropa limpia, Loki salió de su habitación camino a la cocina. El silencio que gobernaba los pasillos le pareció la mejor de las compañías, y mientras bajaba las escaleras con paso animado se puso a planificar lo que haría durante aquellas maravillosas horas de tregua. Podía ponerse a practicar con el violín, ocupar el comedor para ver alguna película, e incluso subir al tejado con su bloc de dibujo, o...

_Oh._

–Buenos días, Loki

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. ¿Qué demonios hacía Thor allí? Se suponía que debería haberse ido con sus padres. Y sin embargo allí estaba, sentado tan tranquilo en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de leche frente a él y su estúpida y radiante sonrisa dibujada en los labios. ¿Qué clase de persona podía sonreír así por la mañana?

–No te has ido –dijo él, aún contemplando al rubio desde la puerta de la cocina, donde se había detenido. No se molestó en disimular la decepción que le había supuesto encontrárselo allí cuando el teoría debía haber estado perdido en el bosque, muy lejos de él.

–Pues no –respondió Thor, chasqueando la lengua antes de dejarse caer por completo sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que había tomado asiento–. Cuando me desperté ya se había ido todo el mundo.

–Ya veo... –Loki alzó una ceja, apartó la mirada de Thor y comenzó a moverse en dirección a la nevera, en cuya puerta había pegado un colorido post-it que llamó su atención de inmediato. En él se leía un breve mensaje escrito con la letra de Farba, "tenéis pizza para comer", acompañado de una cara sonriente.

Así que, después de todo, su madre y los padres de Thor no llegarían hasta pasado el medio día. Bueno, no había que preocuparse. Aún no estaba todo perdido. ¿Qué más daba que Thor estuviera por la casa? Él podía encerrarse en su cuarto, ignorarlo y fingir que no existía. Sí, haría eso. Se pondría con algún libro y dejaría que el rubio buscara sus propios entretenimientos. La casa era grande, no tenían por qué verse en todo el día.

Después de buscar entre las cosas de la nevera, Loki se percató de que no había ni rastro de la leche fría, así que volvió a cerrar la puerta con un suspiro malhumorado. Antes de volver a darse la vuelta hacia Thor, imploró que no hubiese sido él el que se la hubiera terminado. Sin embargo, localizó el brik de leche vacío sobre la mesa, justo al lado del vaso del rubio.

Genial, Thor no sólo invadía su espacio personal y su baño privado, sino que además le robaba el desayuno.

Después de apretar los dientes para contener un par de palabras que habría estado más que encantado de espetarle a Thor, Loki se puso a rebuscar por los armarios. Detestaba la idea de tener que prescindir de su vaso de leche fría por las mañanas, pero aún le gustaba menos tener que concederle al rubio el mérito de haber conseguido fastidiarle.

–Es una pena que no me hayan avisado –se lamentó Thor–. Me habría gustado dar un paseo por estos bosques...

Aún sin dejar de rebuscar por los armarios, Loki puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose por qué demonios le estaba hablando el otro, como si a él le importara lo que tuviera que decir.

–Sí, una pena –repitió, desganado, mientras alargaba el brazo para hacerse con un gran paquete de galletas de chocolate.

–Tal vez puedas llevarme tú luego.

Loki se dio la vuelta, encarando una vez más a Thor, y lo contempló durante unos segundos, preguntándose si había escuchado bien. En serio, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que aquél estúpido rubio entendiera que no quería tener nada que ver con él? Pensaba que lo había dejado bastante claro el día anterior, pero al parecer Thor tenía serios problemas de comprensión.

Finalmente, Loki esbozó una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

–Lo siento, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer –soltó sin más, apoyando la cadera en la encimera de la cocina antes de llevarse tras la oreja un oscuro mechón de pelo que se había escapado del recogido.

La cordialidad en el rostro de Thor se esfumó de un plumazo. Loki amplió su sonrisa al ver el repentino y serio gesto que adquirían las facciones del otro, pero luego apartó la mirada para sacar una galleta de la caja que había sacado del armario. La sostuvo un instante entre sus dedos y se la llevó a la boca para darle un mordisco, provocando que la crujiente textura soltara un chasquido al partirse entre sus dientes. Odiaría admitirlo, pero la verdad era que Thor conseguía intimidarlo en cierto modo. El hijo de Gaea se pasaba el rato sonriendo, pero en cuanto se ponía serio y las masculinas facciones de su mandíbula se tensaban, llegaba a imponer auténtico respeto. El efecto se volvía aún más intenso gracias a su imponente forma física y al profundo azul de sus ojos. Aunque claro, Loki sabía disimularlo muy bien.

–Como quieras –dijo finalmente el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando su expresión habitual.

Thor se llevó el vaso de leche a los labios y apuró su contenido en un par de tragos. Un instante después se había levantado de la mesa para dejar el recipiente vacío en el fregadero.

–Nos veremos luego, supongo –dijo luego, y pasó por el lado de Loki para dirigirse a la salida de la cocina. Al moreno no se le pasó por alto la fragancia que Thor dejó tras de él, un olor fresco y dulce que no supo identificar pero que continuó flotando en el aire aún un par de minutos después de que el rubio se hubiera marchado.

Y la verdad es que aquél aroma se le antojó terriblemente agradable.

• • •

¿Por qué se lo habían dejado allí? ¿Por qué no habían podido llevárselo con ellos? A él le encantaba la naturaleza, y podría haberlo pasado mucho mejor haciendo senderismo con sus padrse que quedándose encerrado en aquella casa. Seguro que había sido alguna conspiración de Gaea y Farba para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Loki y comenzar así a transmitirle aquella "buena influencia" de la que le había hablado su madre. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que influenciar a Loki era una tarea imposible, porque aquél chico era como una cobra venenosa y salvaje que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para lanzarle un picotazo.

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer", le había dicho, utilizando a aquél tono tan desagradable e injustificado. Y él había preferido ahorrarse un par de buenas respuestas para no tener que discutir con aquél niño testarudo, lo cual no le habría llevado a ninguna parte. Y luego había vuelto a su habitación y había pasado casi una hora pensando en cómo pasar el tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió llamar a Fandral para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas por la ciudad. Parecía casi imposible que una casa tan fantástica como aquella pudiera llegar a ser tan aburrida, y Thor aún se sintió peor después de que le contaran que aquella noche iban a hacer una fiesta en la piscina que había en casa de Volstagg aprovechando que sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones y tenían el lugar despejado.

Al final, y después de que Fandral tuviera que colgar precipitadamente para atender las hamburguesas que casi se le carbonizaron en la sartén, Thor decidió bajar al salón y encender la televisión. No se sentía demasiado cómodo moviéndose con aquella libertad por una casa que no era la suya, pero era incapaz de pasar más tiempo sin hacer nada. Así pues, se dejó caer en el sofá -que resultó ser espectacularmente mullido- y encendió la enorme televisión de plasma. Minutos después había encontrado un canal donde estaban emitiendo una de aquellas series de las que todo el mundo hablaba. Le bastó ver un sólo capítulo para comprender que su éxito se sostenía sobre los pilares de un humor demasiado básico para llegar a ser interesante de verdad. Aquél era uno de los motivos por los que Thor jamás veía la tele: no había prácticamente nada que le pareciera interesante, por lo menos no lo suficiente como para derrochar el tiempo que podía pasar entrenando, jugando a la play o estando con sus amigos. Sin embargo, allí no tenía ninguna de aquellas cosas y, para colmo, la televisión de aquella casa sólo sintonizaba la mitad de canales de los que debía tener.

Thor volvió a apagar la tele con un suspiro. Mientras observaba la brillante pantalla negra, se le ocurrió que podía pedirle a Loki alguna película. Por muy raro que fuera debía tener alguna que estuviera bien. No obstante, la idea de tener que volver a hablar con él, aunque fuera para pedirle una película, se le antojaba agotadora.

Tras soltar otro suspiro, Thor le echó un vistazo al reloj. Su hora de comer habitual había pasado hacía un rato y, aunque aquél día había desayunado bastante tarde, comenzaba a sentir el hambre arañando sus entrañas. Y Loki no había bajado aún. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperarle para comer? Conociéndole, seguro que se lo tomaba mal y se hacía el ofendido. O tal vez ocurriría todo lo contrario y se sentía encantado de poder comer solo. O no. Demonios, era totalmente imposible predecir la reacción de aquél chico.

Después de darle un par de vueltas al tema, Thor creyó haber encontrado la solución: haría la pizza que Farba les había dejado y le subiría la mitad a Loki, así tendría una excusa para hablar con él y poder pedirle una película. Lo peor que podía pasar era que le tirara la pizza a la cabeza, pero el rubio estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de no pasar hambre y de no continuar aburriéndose.

Gracias al milagro de la comida precocinada, la pizza estuvo lista en menos de veinte minutos. Thor pasó aquél rato mirando a través de la puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte trasera del jardín de la casa. Contemplar la extensa arboleda de la foresta hizo que volviera a lamentar que sus padres no se lo hubieran llevado con él. Lo que le había dicho a Loki aquella mañana era verdad; le encantaría poder dar un paseo por aquél bosque. Sin embargo, y ante la negativa del hijo de Farba de acompañarlo, sólo le quedaba la opción de salir solo. La verdad era que aquella idea le resultaba tentadora, pero en el fondo sabía que no era lo adecuado. No conocía nada de aquél lugar, y no quería perderse o encontrarse con alguna sorpresa desagradable. Y, además... no estaba seguro de querer dejar solo a Loki. Él era el mayor de la casa y, aunque sabía que nadie se lo había mandado, no podía evitar sentirse responsable.

En realidad, Thor siempre asumía la responsabilidad de prácticamente todo, y no sólo porque fuera consciente de su edad y su fuerza, sino porque no podía evitarlo. Desde que era un niño había desarrollado un carácter extremadamente protector -a veces demasiado fuerte, según su madre- hacia aquellos que apreciaba, sobretodo con sus amigos. Se había metido en docenas de líos por defenderlos o protegerlos (incluso se había llevado los palos que Fandral merecía por coquetear con chicas que ya estaban comprometidas), pero jamás se arrepentía. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de persona sería si dejara que sus seres queridos sufrieran algún daño cuando él podía evitarlo?

Y con Loki no era distinto, aunque no era un ser querido, y ni siquiera un amigo. Tal vez fuera porque era más joven o porque Thor intuía que bajo su desagradable fachada y sus palabras ponzoñosas había una buena persona. Más o menos.

La campanilla del horno ahuyentó las reflexiones de Thor, que se apresuró a sacar la pizza para cortarla y repartirla en un par de platos. Dejó el suyo sobre la mesa de la cocina y agarró el de Loki antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras. Un instante después se detenía frente a la puerta de su habitación. Thor llamó un par de veces con los nudillos de su mano libre. Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

–¿Loki? –preguntó, dando un par de golpes más sobre la hoja de madera y obteniendo el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

Intrigado, Thor se aproximó a la puerta para pegar la oreja contra ella. Intentó concentrarse en algún sonido del otro lado, pero no escuchó más que un sepulcral silencio que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Se habría marchado Loki? Él no le había visto bajar...

Thor dirigió la mirada a ambos lados del pasillo. Con el tamaño de aquella casa, Loki podía estar en cualquier parte, y no le apetecía tener que buscarlo puerta por puerta. Además, podía estar ocupado haciendo... algo.

Finalmente, el rubio decidió que dejaría la pizza en la habitación, y así Loki podría comérsela cuando volviera. Él no tenía la culpa de que hubiese desaparecido a la hora de comer, así que llamó una vez más a la puerta -sólo por seguridad- y luego entró en el cuarto.

La habitación de Loki era tan grande como la suya, aunque estaba muy lejos de parecérsele. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie allí dentro, Thor cerró la puerta y comenzó a avanzar por el cuarto. Paseó la mirada por las docenas de dibujos, fotografías y pósters que cubrían cada uno de los rincones de la pared, ocultando el papel pintado a rayas que la recubría. La distribución de aquellas imágenes le daba un aspecto algo caótico a la habitación, aún cuando estaba perfectamente ordenada. No había absolutamente nada que estuviera fuera de lugar; cada objeto parecía tener su espacio idóneo en las estanterías que había repartidas por la estancia, y que estaban repletas de libros y objetos extraños.

Thor caminó hacia el gran escritorio que había bajo una de las ventanas. Las cortinas verdes que flanqueaban el cristal -y que iban conjuntadas con el dosel de la cama- se agitaban sutilmente con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Aquél movimiento captó la atención de Thor durante un instante, aunque el rubio terminó desviándola hacia los lápices y los cuadernos de dibujo que poblaban la superficie del escritorio. Los observó unos segundos, y finalmente se dejó vencer por la curiosidad, dejando el plato de pizza para tomar uno de los cuadernos.

Para cuando la voz de su conciencia le dijo que estaba mal curiosear entre las cosas de otros, Thor ya había comenzado a pasar las páginas. Se entretuvo admirando cada uno de los dibujos, la mayoría de los cuales representaba rincones del bosque o criaturas fantásticas. El rubio tuvo que reconocer que Loki era realmente bueno dibujando, más incluso que Farba. Parecía mentira que un chico que pudiera crear aquellas maravillas con un lápiz fuera tan desagradable.

Sin dejar de pasar páginas, Thor volvió a moverse distraídamente por la habitación. Se aproximó a una de las estanterías, atraído por una representación a pequeña escala de la Estrella de la Muerte, y sonrió al descubrir la cantidad de cómics que había allí. Ni siquiera Hogun, que se pasaba las horas leyendo, tenía tantos.

La curiosidad de Thor crecía con cada paso que daba. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, perdido entre las cosas de Loki, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado como para llevar la cuenta. Continuó examinando las estanterías detenidamente hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña foto enmarcada que había sobre una de las baldas. En ella aparecía Farba, cargando en brazos a un animado y enano Loki. Thor volvió a curvar los labios en una sonrisa mientras observaba la imagen. Reconocía el espacio donde había sido tomada, ya que se trataba de un parque de su propia ciudad. Entonces... aquella foto debía ser de antes de que Farba se mudara a Summerhill.

Thor frunció el ceño, pensativo. Farba había dicho que él y Loki se adoraban cuando eran niños. ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubieran trasladado a otro sitio a vivir? Si se habían llevado bien en el pasado, aunque fuera cuando ambos eran unos críos, aún podían llevarse bien en el presente. Todo lo que había en aquella habitación apuntaba a que Loki era una persona realmente interesante, aunque él se empeñara en...

–¡Eh!

La inesperada llamada de atención hizo que Thor diera un respingo. Se sintió repentinamente nervioso, como si acabaran de pillarlo cometiendo alguna maldad y el cuaderno resbaló entre sus dedos, aterrizando sobre la alfombra que cubría aquella parte del suelo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Thor se dio la vuelta para observar a Loki, que le dedicaba una mirada hostil desde el otro lado del cuarto. Aquello le hizo alzar una ceja. ¿De dónde demonios había salido tan de repente? Hacía un instante estaba completamente solo en la habitación, y la puerta del cuarto continuaba cerrada, tal como él la había dejado al entrar. Además, en cualquier caso le habría escuchado abrirla.

–¿Cómo has entrado? –dijo, sin poder contener la pregunta, sintiendo como el pulso le latía acelerado a causa del sobresalto.

Loki entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

–Es mi habitación –respondió sin más, utilizando un tono tan áspero como el papel de lija. Luego frunció el ceño y repitió–: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El rubio apretó los labios, cayendo en la cuenta de que Loki le había descubierto cotilleando sus cosas. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, pero aún así no titubeó y se recordó a si mismo el motivo que lo había conducido hasta allí.

–Te he traído la comida –dijo, y alzó la mano para señalar el plato de pizza aún humeante que había sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos verdes de Loki le echaron un rápido vistazo al plato. Su iracunda expresión se suavizó un poco, pero volvió a endurecerse antes de volver a caer sobre Thor.

–No te la he pedido –replicó, y chasqueó la lengua–. Además, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta?

–He llamado –Thor frunció también el ceño, molesto por el desprecio que acababa de hacerle Loki–. Pero no me has respondido, así que...

–Así que has decidido entrar en una habitación que no es la tuya y ponerte a hurgar en mis cosas –lo acusó Loki, entornando aún más los ojos.

–¡No estaba hurgando en nada! –se defendió el rubio, antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

–¡Te he visto! –exclamó Loki, cuyo tono de voz había ido subiendo paulatinamente.

–¡No hurgaba! –volvió a negar Thor, también gritando–. Sólo estaba mirando los...

Recordó entonces el cuaderno que había estado sujetando hasta hacía escasos segundos. Bajó la mirada al suelo, dándose cuenta de que lo había dejado caer, y volvió a apretar los labios. Se agachó inmediatamente para recogerlo y, una vez volvió a tenerlo entre las manos, Loki se aproximó a él en un par de zancadas.

–¿Has mirado en mi cuaderno? –preguntó, aunque su voz no sonó tan acusadora como antes, sino más bien algo inestable.

Al caer en aquél detalle, Thor alzó la mirada hacia él y se percató de que había reemplazado su mueca de odio por una de consternación. Sintió el remordimiento atravesándole el pecho casi instantáneamente. Era más que evidente que Loki era un chico reservado con sus cosas y su espacio, y él se había tomado la libertad de invadirlo, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

–Bueno... sí –murmuró, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro a la vez que le tendía el cuaderno–. Lo siento.

Loki le arrebató el cuaderno con un gesto brusco. Lo sujetó contra su pecho, cruzando los brazos sobre él, y luego le dedicó a Thor una mirada cargada de reproche que hizo que el rubio se sintiera peor.

–Sé que no debería haberlo hecho –dijo el rubio, aún disculpándose. Se removió en su sitio, nervioso, y luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Loki, intentando apaciguar su mal humor–. Pero he visto que eres muy bueno dibujando...

La mirada de Loki no le concedió tregua alguna, aún pese a su halago. El moreno continuó observándolo fijamente. A aquella escasa distancia, de tan sólo un par de palmos, Thor sentía la intensidad de sus ojos verdes clavándosele casi con violencia. Aún así, no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos. Tenían un extraño brillo que lo atrapaba con una facilidad casi ridícula. Era, en cierto modo, como mirar al fuego, cuyo peligro y magnetismo se combinaban en una mezcla irremediablemente atrayente.

Casi darse cuenta, Thor alzó una mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de Loki. Sintió la piel fría de su brazo bajo los dedos, pero aquello no lo echó atrás.

–Lo siento, Loki –murmuró de nuevo–. Perdóname.

Loki continuó observando a Thor durante unos segundos, pero finalmente apartó la mirada a un lado. Inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y, para cuando alzó la vista y observó la mano que lo sujetaba por el hombro, su expresión ya era casi tranquila. No obstante se removió, inquieto, y se la quitó de encima con un elegante pero firme gesto antes de dejar escapar un gruñido.

–Bueno –dijo entonces, y Thor sintió ganas de sonreír, por lo menos hasta que añadió–: Pero sal de aquí.

El rubio hizo una mueca. Durante un segundo había llegado a creer que había progresado con Loki, pero era evidente que no iba a ser tan fácil. Ante su titubeo, Loki chasqueó la lengua y se puso detrás de él, dejó el cuaderno de dibujo en la estantería y comenzó a empujarlo. Al principio Thor se movió por la sorpresa y la inercia, dando unos pocos pasos hacia la salida. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de que la fuerza de Loki no tenía nada que hacer contra él, y comenzó a resistirse sólo para ver como el moreno murmuraba maldiciones.

–¡Muévete! –exclamó, sin dejar de empujar. Thor esbozó una sonrisa divertida al sentir el frío de sus manos a través de la tela de su camiseta.

–Tienes que comer más –respondió, sin poder evitarlo, echándole un vistazo al otro por encima del hombro mientras avanzaba otros dos pasos–. Necesitas vitaminas.

–¡Cállate! –respondió Loki con fastidio, aunque Thor podría haber jurado que vio la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro–. ¡Fuera de aquí!

–Bueno, si me lo pides así... –el rubio cedió un poco más, alcanzando la puerta con pasos vagos. Loki dejó de empujar, y él se dio la vuelta para observarlo.

–Eres imbécil –le dijo el moreno, saliendo también al pasillo. Thor podría habérselo tomado como una ofensa, pero el hecho de que Loki ya no estuviera mirándole como si tuviera ganas de asesinarlo hizo que le quitara importancia.

–Acostúmbrate –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sonreír–. Voy a ser tu vecino de pasillo durante algún tiempo.

–Ya –Loki desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Thor y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Luego permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar–. Por eso necesitamos unas normas.

–¿Normas? –Thor alzó una ceja, intrigado, pero no se opuso. Al fin y al cabo, la casa no era suya–. Bien. ¿Qué normas?

Loki se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Thor contempló el gesto, observando como se hundía los dientes en la carne de los labios, y terminó imitándolo sin darse cuenta.

Finalmente, el moreno asintió para si mismo.

–Primera norma –dijo, alzando la barbilla para observar a Thor con firmeza–: no entrarás en mi cuarto nunca más si yo no te doy permiso.

Thor asintió, conforme. Durante un momento pensó en decirle a Loki que él tampoco entrara en su cuarto, pero le pareció una tontería teniendo en cuenta que no había nada interesante que el moreno pudiera querer cotillear. Además, no estaba seguro de poder prohibirle la entrada a una habitación de su propia casa.

–Segunda norma –continuó Loki, y alzó una mano para señalar a Thor con el dedo índice, dándole así más énfasis a sus palabras–: no volverás a tocar ni a curiosear mis cosas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Pero todo en esta casa es tuyo –replicó Thor, sólo para exasperar a Loki.

–Me refiero a las cosas que hay en mi habitación, imbécil –concretó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y, sin dejar que Thor dijera nada más, prosiguió–. Y tercera norma: tampoco... me volverás a tocar a mi.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Thor, que se cruzó de brazos.

–Tengo todas las vacunas puestas –dijo, molesto–. No transmito enfermedades, ¿sabes?

–Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso... –contradijo Loki, esbozando una sonrisa burlona que se apresuró a hacer desaparecer después de que el rubio frunciera el ceño–. Bueno, no es cosa tuya. Es que me gusta mi espacio personal, así que...

–Está bien –cortó Thor, permitiendo que Loki se ahorrara sus explicaciones. No quería que se sintiera incómodo, no ahora que parecía dispuesto a darle una tregua a su mal genio. Loki no era la primera persona que conocía que no le tuviera especial aprecio al contacto físico puramente cordial, así que era capaz de entenderlo. Además, a aquellas alturas tenía más que asumido que Loki era arisco como un gato, así que aquél detalle concordaba bastante bien con su carácter–. No lo haré más.

Loki asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho. Si Thor respetaba las normas, no tenían por qué volver a tener problemas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta, decidido a dar por terminada la conversación y volver a su cuarto. Sin embargo, Thor volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

–Yo también quiero una norma.

El moreno respondió a aquellas palabras con una mirada cautelosa.

–¿Qué?

–No vuelvas a llamarme imbécil –exigió Thor, sonriendo una vez más. Loki alzó una ceja, divertido por la petición, pero finalmente asintió.

–Bien.

Por segunda vez, Loki llevó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta. Y, por segunda vez, Thor volvió a impedírselo.

–¡Espera!

–¿Qué? –preguntó Loki, de nuevo, con voz pausada, volviéndose hacia Thor.

Con todo el lío que se había montado, el rubio había olvidado casi por completo el asunto inicial que lo había llevado hasta la habitación de Loki.

–¿Me dejarías alguna película? –preguntó, y luego apretó los labios, esperando una respuesta sin dejar de observar fijamente a Loki. Éste pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente exhaló un cansado suspiro y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entró en ella y se agachó en el suelo para rebuscar en un pequeño armario bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, que esperó pacientemente en el pasillo, nada dispuesto a quebrantar la primera norma.

Finalmente, Loki cerró las puertas del armario y volvió a la entrada, llevando en las manos un estuche de discos que le tendió a Thor.

–Gracias –respondió él, cogiéndolo.

–Cualquier cosa por tenerte entretenido y lejos de aquí un par de horas.

Los labios de Loki se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y poco simpática, pero aún así, Thor la agradeció en su fuero interno. En aquél momento estaba convencido de que acababa de dar un paso hacia delante con el hijo de Farba. Motivado por aquella idea, el rubio se animó a explotar un poco más su suerte:

–¿Bajas a comer conmigo?

Loki amplió un poco más su sonrisa, volviéndola burlona.

–No te pases –respondió, y comenzó a cerrar la puerta de su habitación lentamente.

Ante la negativa, Thor se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta, que ya estaba casi cerrada. Observó a Loki a través de la rendija que quedaba, quedando a sólo un palmo de él y frunció el ceño, aunque esbozó una sonrisa.

–Por lo menos dame las gracias por subirte la comida.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua.

–No te la he pedido –dijo, repitiendo las palabras que ya había pronunciado hacía un rato.

Aquello fue lo último que Thor pudo escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Aún después de quedarse solo, el rubio permaneció apoyado de aquella forma contra el marco, con la mirada fija en el lugar que había ocupado Loki segundos atrás. Finalmente esbozó una media sonrisa y se apartó de la puerta. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, dispuesto a bajar al salón y a acomodarse en el sofá con su pizza, observó el estuche de discos que tenía en la mano. Se sentía más que satisfecho, ya que acababa de conseguir todo un logro. Si aquella era la forma que Loki tenía de ser simpático, se conformaría, por lo menos de momento.

Al fin y al cabo, de alguna forma tenía que comenzar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Como el primer trozo era demasiado corto, pues le añadí otro. Problem?

Un saludo a Nrl (metalero, gótico, punk... cada una como quiera. La imaginación manda xD), a Khao, a Xime y a Hiro (sí, dibujo, o por lo menos lo intento. No soy una artista como Loki, pero bué xD).

¡Hasta el domingo que viene! 3


	5. Martes, parte II

Hola bichos! Lo sé, lo sé, quedamos en vernos todos los domingos y he estado dos semanas sin pasarme por aquí, pero es que acabo de comenzar con los exámenes y es HORRIBLE no tener tiempo para escribir (eh, por lo menos este trozo es bastante largo), sobretodo después de Thor II, porque las escenas que hay ahí dan para medio millón de FF thorki, por lo menos. Por cierto, ¿qué os pareció la peli? _

En fin, espero que vuestras semanas sean más divertidas que las mías. ¡Un abrazo enorme para todos los que estén leyendo por aquí, y una ración extra de thorkiamor para todas las que os molestáis en dejar review -venga, no hace falta que os recuerde lo importante que es para mi vuestra opinión y vuestro apoyo, BELLAS-! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

* * *

Loki volvió a salir de su habitación pasadas unas horas con la intención de buscar algo para merendar. No obstante, desvió su camino hacia la cocina para pasarse por el salón y echarle un vistazo a Thor. El rubio aún continuaba sentado en el sofá, observando con atención la pantalla de la tele en la que se reproducía la segunda parte de Resident Evil. Al parecer, prestarle las películas sí había sido un buen modo de mantenerlo distraído.

Instantes después, Loki ya estaba en la cocina preparándose un café. Mientras le añadía leche a la mezcla y observaba como se oscurecía, recordó que aquella misma mañana Thor le había privado de un buen desayuno. La idea de cobrarse una pequeña venganza cruzó entonces su mente, tan dulce y apetecible que le dibujó una retorcida sonrisa en los labios. Al principio Loki intentó quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza, pero cuanto más se esforzaba en ello, menos resultados obtenía. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero aquello sólo lo volvía más tentador y divertido. De hecho, gastar bromas pesadas siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, especialmente cuando iban dirigidas a gente que se las merecía. Sus compañeros de clase más insufribles podían dar testimonio de ello, aún cuando la mayoría ni siquiera sabía que Loki había estado detrás de todas aquellas travesuras que los habían atormentado. No podía decirse que el hijo de Farba fuera especialmente fuerte, pero sin duda alguna su ingenio y perspicacia eran armas más que eficaces para defenderse y reír a costa de todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a meterse con él alguna vez.

Al final, Loki hizo un segundo café para el rubio. Ni siquiera sabía si a Thor le gustaba, pero tenía que intentarlo. Además, estaba casi seguro de que aquél sonriente grandullón sería incapaz de rechazarle algo, y mucho menos después de mostrar tanto empeño en hacerse el simpático con él. Aquella faceta tan amigable que tenía Thor lo volvía predecible, y también manipulable.

En cuanto terminó, Loki contemplo las dos tazas de café que había preparado. Eran aparentemente idénticas, con aquél tono oscuro y el delicioso aroma a cafeína, pero estaban bastante lejos de ser realmente iguales. Su sabor, por lo menos, sería muy distinto.

Sin titubear ni un instante, Loki tomó las tazas y salió de la cocina en dirección al salón. Se acercó al sofá donde descansaba Thor y se dejó caer en uno de los huecos con cuidado, justo en la esquina opuesta a la que ocupaba el rubio. El hijo de Gaea ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa al verlo allí. Sus ojos azules se despegaron de la pantalla del televisor para observar a Loki con extrañeza durante unos segundos, pero no tardó en esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

–Hola otra vez –saludó, y se removió en el sofá para adecentar un poco su relajada postura. Las tazas que Loki llevaba en las manos llamaron entonces su atención–. ¿Ya has bajado a merendar?

Loki asintió y bajó la mirada hacia los cafés de sus manos. Aguardó un pequeño instante y luego le tendió una de ellas en un gesto que fue mucho más premeditado de lo que aparentaba.

–No sé si te gusta el café, pero...

Thor volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el rostro de Loki. Su deslumbrante sonrisa no tardó en ensancharse, y el moreno supo que había picado el anzuelo de pleno.

–Me encanta el café –dijo, y alargó el brazo para tomar con un gesto suave la taza que le tendía–. Gracias.

Loki tuvo que esforzarse lo impensable para no soltar una carcajada. En lugar de eso, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a dirigir la mirada hacia el televisor, donde Alice, la protagonista, estaba atravesando a un zombie con su machete. Thor lo imitó y, tras permanecer unos segundos en silencio, se vio asaltado por esa imperiosa necesidad suya de iniciar una conversación innecesaria.

–Nunca había visto estas películas... –comentó, y Loki vio como arrugaba la nariz cuando uno de los zombies de la pantalla desencajaba la mandíbula de forma asquerosa–. Los zombies no son lo mío, pero me habían hablado de ellas. No están mal.

–Los videojuegos de la saga son mejores –respondió el moreno sin poder contenerse, y luego le pegó un trago al café de su taza, esperando que Thor hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía estar interesado en probar el suyo por el momento.

–¿En serio? –Thor se removió en su asiento con un entusiasmo que a Loki le pareció digno de un niño de cinco años–. ¿Y los tienes?

Loki asintió y le pegó otro trago a su bebida.

–Podríamos jugar un día –propuso el rubio, sin dejar de observarlo atentamente. Loki casi se sintió presionado por su mirada, que lanzaba destellos azules con los cambios de luz que se proyectaban desde el televisor.

–Podríamos –dijo al final y, aunque no fue una confirmación en toda regla, Thor pareció sentirse más que satisfecho con la respuesta.

–No es por presumir, pero te advierto que tengo mucha práctica con el mando. Los videojuegos se me dan bastante bien –dijo, alzando la barbilla en pose orgullosa.

–Oh, no me digas... –Loki alzó una ceja, observando a Thor con cierta sorna. La verdad era que le sorprendía que un chico como él jugara habitualmente a videojuegos, pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a permitirle aquél derroche de arrogancia, así que se aseguró de que su voz sonara lo más burlona posible antes de añadir–: Intentaré no llorar cuando me ganes, entonces.

Thor chasqueó la lengua y esbozó una sonrisa, divertido por las palabras de Loki.

–¿Siempre eres tan irónico?

Loki alzó una ceja y le pegó un trago más a su bebida.

–¿Siempre hablas tanto? –dijo como toda respuesta, y disfrutó secretamente de la mueca de fastidio que hizo Thor.

–Ninguna de tus normas dice que no pueda hablarte, ¿no? –replicó el rubio, antes de sacarle la lengua. Loki entornó los ojos al ver el gesto, que por cierto le pareció excesivamente infantil para un muchacho de veinte años. Le falto poco para abrir la boca y replicarle algo, pero al ver que Thor comenzaba a llevarse su propia taza de café a los labios, se contuvo para no interrumpirle.

Loki observó a Thor atentamente. La expectación y la impaciencia provocaron que el momento se le hiciera más largo de lo que fue en realidad, pero en cuestión de segundos el rubio ya había dado el primer sorbo. Lo hizo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a percatarse de que el líquido tenía un sabor extraño antes de tragarlo, y Loki no pudo evitar que una maliciosa sonrisa curvara sus labios.

• • •

Thor recordó aquella vez en la que, en casa de Volstagg, él y Hogun cocinaron spaguetis. Normalmente se le daba bastante bien cocinar, pero aquél día Fandral entró a la cocina haciendo de sus payasadas, y provocó que se distrajeran. Hogun confundió la sal con el azúcar, y al final la salsa que prepararon para la pasta fue una horrible mezcla de dulce y picante que consiguió revolverles el estómago -a todos menos a Volstagg, que tuvo el placer de comerse las raciones de todos los demás, sin importarle la errónea selección de ingredientes-. El rubio recordaba perfectamente la sensación de notar aquél terrible sabor bajándole por la garganta y torturándole el paladar, por eso fue capaz de reconocerla en cuanto el contenido de la taza le llegó al estómago.

Salado. El maldito café estaba salado. Y no poco; debía llevar por lo menos dos puñados de sal.

Era lo más nauseabundo que Thor había tenido la desgracia de probar desde los spaguetti azucarados de Hogun. Fue tan desagradable que su cuerpo entero se estremeció, haciendo que se le erizara el bello de la nuca.

Después de toser un par de veces, y esforzándose en contener una mueca de asco que habría estado más que justificada, Thor alzó la mirada hacia Loki. Durante un momento quiso pensar que, en realidad, el hijo de Farba también se había confundido al hacer el café, y que no le había echado sal adrede, sino que la había confundido con el azucar. Sin embargo, hubo dos cosas que le hicieron descartar aquella posibilidad: la primera, que el café que Loki había estado bebiendo parecía tener un sabor perfectamente normal; y la segunda, que el muy desgraciado estaba mirándolo con aquella sonrisa tan burlona y maliciosa. Lo único que le faltaba para señalarlo como culpable era un cartelito en la frente.

Genial, y él había pensado que Loki había tenido un gesto muy amable al molestarse en prepararle un café, que aquello era una clara evidencia de que podían llevarse muy bien, y que las cosas comenzaban a marchar por buen camino. Había pagado un precio justo a su ingenuidad.

–Loki... –murmuró. El desagradable sabor de la sal aún invadía su boca y le quemaba en la garganta, pero aún así consiguió que su voz sonara lo suficientemente seria como para hacer que el aludido borrara la sonrisa de su rostro–. ¿Le has echado sal a mi café?

Y Loki tuvo el suficiente descaro como para negar con la cabeza, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida. Thor pensó que aquél niño bien podría haber ganado el premio al mejor actor del año, pero estaba demasiado irritado como para reconocerlo.

–Mentiroso –dijo con rotundidad, alargando el brazo hasta la mesita que había delante del sofá para dejar la taza de aquello-que-parecía-café-pero-no-lo-era sobre la superficie. Carraspeó, intentando sin mucho éxito deshacerse del asqueroso sabor que aún le punzaba en la lengua, y dejó escapar un suspiro de indignación, intentando mantener la calma–. ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo ahora?

–Esta mañana –dijo Loki, y Thor alzó una ceja, aunque no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que el moreno prosiguiera–: me has dejado sin leche fría.

El rubio observó a Loki durante unos segundos, perplejo.

–Me gusta la leche fría por las mañanas. Y si te terminas el brik pones otro en la nevera –añadió Loki y, con un irritante gesto de suficiencia, se llevó su taza de café -aquella que no sabía a rayos- a la boca, para darle un largo trago a su contenido.

Aún pasaron unos segundos antes de que Thor pudiera reaccionar ante aquél reproche que no venía a cuento. Frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía Loki ser tan rencoroso?

–¿Me estás diciendo –dijo al fin, aún sin creérselo, y carraspeó otra vez– que has estado a punto de envenenarme porque esta mañana me he bebido un vaso de leche fría?

–No te quejes tanto –dijo Loki, entornando los ojos para dedicarle una intensa mirada–. Que por lo menos no te he echado veneno de verdad. Y no creas que no lo he pensado, así podría librarme de ti.

Aquello fue el colmo. Generalmente Thor no se alteraba por aquél tipo de tonterías, pero la actitud de Loki tenía algo que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se puso en pie y observó al moreno con el ceño fruncido. Apretó los puños y chasqueó la lengua.

–Te lo vas a beber.

Loki parpadeó, tal vez intimidado por el tono de voz que había empleado el rubio o tal vez por no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Qué?

–Que te lo vas a beber –repitió Thor, y se abalanzó sobre Loki. Éste fue lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarse en el último momento.

Con el brusco gesto, la taza que Loki aún sostenía se le escapó de las manos y fue a parar sobre la alfombra, derramando su escaso contenido. Sin embargo, el hijo de Farba ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de aquél pequeño accidente antes de que Thor volviera a abalanzarse sobre él. Tuvo la suerte de lograr esquivarlo de nuevo; era evidente que el rubio tenía una fuerza notable y reflejos rápidos, pero Loki era mucho más ágil.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó Loki, moviéndose rápidamente por el salón para huir de Thor, que le pisaba los talones– ¡Para!

–¡Para tú! –respondió Thor, esquivando un mueble para poder seguir a Loki cuando este abandonó el comedor.

Sin dejar de correr, ambos alcanzaron el recibidor de la casa para cruzarlo como una exhalación. Las zapatillas de Thor rechinaban contra el pulido suelo de la casa, y a Loki le faltó poco para que las botas le resbalaran cuando tomó la curva cerrada de la cocina. Aún así, no dejó de correr; sentía la presencia del otro justo detrás de él y, aunque una parte de su conciencia le decía que lo que estaban haciendo era estúpido e infantil, otra no estaba nada dispuesta a permitir que el rubio lo alcanzara. No sabía si Thor sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza, pero no estaba nada dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Después de cruzar la cocina, Thor continuó siguiendo al otro por toda la casa. El moreno se desplazaba increíblemente rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Él estaba acostumbrado a practicar horas de deporte todo los días, pero Loki no. Resultaba evidente que no hacía demasiado ejercicio, ya que Thor podía escucharle jadear incluso a un par de metros de distancia. Tarde o temprano terminaría cansándose, y entonces lo pillaría y podría darle su merecido. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tras atravesar un pasillo increíblemente largo en el que Thor casi le dio alcance, Loki llegó a un pequeño tramo de escaleras descendentes. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar los pocos peldaños que había, sino que se limitó a saltarlos. Sus botas no eran el calzado más adecuado para hacer aquél tipo de cosas, pero aún así pudo aterrizar correctamente en el suelo del garaje que daba a la parte trasera del jardín. Había esperado que la puerta que daba al exterior estuviera abierta, como siempre, pero al parecer Farba la había cerrado antes de marcharse. Thor apareció pocos segundos después, realizando el mismo salto para bajar las escaleras. Al ver que no tenía salida, Loki buscó refugio tras una vieja mesa de ping-pong que había abandonada en una de las esquinas del garaje. La rodeó y se puso detrás de ella, impidiendo así que Thor pudiera alcanzarlo.

El rubio se colocó justo enfrente, al otro lado de la mesa. Lo contempló un instante, tanteando sus posibilidades. Si intentaba rodear la mesa se arriesgaba a que Loki hiciera lo mismo y volviera a salir por la puerta, pero no podían quedarse así todo el día.

–Eres un escurridizo –le dijo a Loki.

El moreno se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, jadeando. Se tomó unos segundos para retomar el aliento, pero aún así no apartó la mirada de Thor, atento al más mínimo gesto que pudiera realizar.

–O tú demasiado lento –respondió con sorna, apartándose un par de mechones oscuros de la cara para llevárselos tras la oreja–. Y ahora para.

–No he sido yo el que ha comenzado –reprochó Thor, indignado, cruzándose de brazos. No estaba nada dispuesto a darle una tregua a Loki–. Por lo menos discúlpate.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Yo hago lo que quiero –dijo, observándolo con el ceño fruncido–. Y no quiero disculparme.

–¿Oh, no? –Thor alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

–No.

–Muy bien.

Sin aguardar un segundo, Thor se acercó a la mesa y puso las manos sobre ella para comenzar a empujarla sin demasiada dificultad. Loki retrocedió hasta que su espalda se encontró con un muro. Estaba quedándose atrapado entre la pared y la mesa, y percatarse de ello hizo que chasqueara la lengua, molesto. Le dedicó a Thor una mirada de odio, pero éste la ignoró por completo, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado regocijándose en la buena idea que había tenido.

–Ya está bien –dijo Loki, observando como la mesa se acercaba más y más–. Te lo digo en serio: para.

–Yo hago lo que quiero –Thor ensanchó su sonrisa–. Y no quiero parar.

Cuando ya a penas quedaba espacio entre la pared y la mesa, Loki se vio obligado a apartarse, quedándose sin refugio. Thor se apresuró a rodear la superficie para aproximarse a él bajo su cautelosa y verde mirada.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el rubio, situándose justo frente a Loki, aunque no llegó a tocarlo. A aquella distancia resultaba más evidente que superaba a Loki en altura, pero éste no se dejó intimidar.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo –respondió él, alzando la barbilla para observar directamente a Thor. Resultaba evidente que estaba molesto por la situación. Había hecho todo aquello para fastidiar al rubio, pero parecía que ahora lo estaba disfrutando como un niño de cinco años.

–Debería darte de tu propia medicina y obligarte a engullir esa asquerosidad que me has dado –Thor se aproximó un poco más, y Loki retrocedió hasta sentir el borde de la mesa de ping-pong clavándosele en la espalda. Aquello le hizo jadear, y su cálido aliento acarició el cuello del rubio, que tuvo que humedecerse los labios antes de añadir–: Pero eso haría que me pusiera a tu nivel.

–¿Entonces...?

Loki se negó a apartar la mirada de Thor, aunque hubiera estado encantado de hacerlo. Aquél intenso y cambiante azul de sus ojos tenía algo que conseguía ponerle de los nervios. Y, para colmo, aquél pedazo de bárbaro había vuelto a saltarse la norma del espacio personal. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir las puntas de su cabello rubio rozándole el pecho.

–Entonces... tendré que buscar otro sistema.

Por lo general, Thor era bastante pacífico. No le gustaba intimidar a la gente. Nunca lo hacía, aún cuando su aspecto habría sido perfecto para ello. Jamás le habían gustado los abusones, así que se negaba en rotundo a convertirse en uno. De hecho, solía amonestar a los miembros de su equipo cuando se pasaban con algún otro alumno. Sin embargo, intimidar a Loki era muy distinto, porque él se lo merecía, parecía que lo fuese pidiendo a gritos, por ser tan repelente. Y ver como aquella mirada esmeralda perdía todo su brillo de socarronería le proporcionaba una satisfacción increíble.

–La tercera norma –dijo Loki de pronto.

–¿Qué pasa con ella? –Thor esbozó una nueva sonrisa sin dejar de observar al otro.

–La estás rompiendo.

–De eso nada –el rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, y esta vez su cabello sí rozó el pecho de Loki, que desvió la mirada durante un instante–. No te estoy tocando.

–Sí, lo estás haciendo –replicó Loki, frunciendo el ceño.

–Claro que no.

–Sí.

Thor bajó la cabeza y bufó, cansado de discutir. Hasta se le había olvidado el motivo por el que tenía a Loki acorralado contra la mesa de ping-pong. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler el aroma mentolado que desprendía su cabello negro, pero no lo estaba tocando.

–¿Es que quieres que te enseñe la diferencia entre tocar y no tocar? –preguntó, ofuscado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alzado una de sus manos para tocar a Loki hasta que vio sus propios dedos a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro.

Por su parte, Loki no se percató de estar conteniendo el aliento, y tampoco cayó en el hecho de que ya no le resultaba tan molesto que Thor lo tuviera acorralado. Aquello era algo de lo que se daría cuenta mucho después.

–¿THOR?

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Gaea llamándolo sin demasiada sutileza. Se apartó de Loki como si su cuerpo quemara, preocupado por lo que pasaría si su madre los encontraba en aquella posición que, ahora que lo pensaba, era ligeramente malinterpretable para los que no conocieran todo el contexto.

–Estoy aquí –dijo, caminando hacia la pequeña escalinata de la entrada. Escuchó a Loki suspirar detrás de él antes de que Gaea asomara la cabeza por la puerta.

–Oh, no te encontraba –dijo la mujer, y le dedicó a su hijo una amplia sonrisa antes de echarle un vistazo general al garaje–. ¿Qué hacíais aquí?

Thor vaciló un instante, sin encontrar la respuesta correcta. Por suerte, Loki fue mucho más rápido que él.

–Jugábamos al ping-pong.

–Eso está muy bien –Gaea esbozó otra sonrisa, esta vez dirigida hacia Loki. Era evidente que se alegraba de que ambos compartieran el tiempo juntos. Después de todo, aquél era el motivo por el que había dejado a Thor en casa aquella mañana en vez de llevárselo a hacer senderismo–. Pero os habéis dejado la televisón encendida.

–Vaya, qué torpes –Thor se llevó una mano a la nuca para acariciársela. Ni siquiera había pensado en que no había apagado la película antes de salir corriendo detrás de Loki. Se apresuró a cambiar de tema–: ¿Qué tal el senderismo?

–Ha estado muy bien, estos parajes son una preciosidad –reconoció Gaea–. Aunque ha sido agotador, Farba nos ha arrastrado por todo el bosque. A tu padre no le ha gustado tanto... seguro que mañana se despierta con agujetas.

–¿De verdad? –Thor dejó escapar una sincera carcajada y subió las escaleras para reunirse con su madre–. Cuéntame más –puso una mano en la espalda de la mujer, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

Antes de alejarse del garaje, el rubio echó la mirada atrás una sola vez. Loki se la devolvió, y el verde de su mirada volvía a ser tan inescrutable como siempre.


	6. Miércoles, parte I

¡Domingo otra vez! Y aquí os dejo otro trozo.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios -a veces no tengo tiempo de responder a todos, soy mala persona del copón, afff- y por vuestro thorkiamor. Espero que paséis una muy, muy buena semana.

Un abrazo muuuuuy grande y hasta la próxima!

* * *

El chasquido de las tijeras de podar siempre había sido un sonido que le había gustado a Loki. No sabría explicar muy bien por qué, pero simplemente le encantaba. Tal vez se debía a que evocaba buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que no destacaban por ser especialmente divertidos o excepcionales, pero sí tranquilos y felices. Desde que era un niño, Loki acompañaba a su madre al pequeño invernadero que había en la parte trasera del cobertizo para observarla mientras podaba cuidadosamente las plantas que allí cultivaba. Le gustaba ver la atención y el mimo con el que Farba arreglaba las hojas o regaba las macetas, como si fuese una tarea increíblemente importante cuando en realidad era una de las cosas más sencillas del mundo. Y, sin embargo, aquella forma de actuar que tenía la mujer le había dado a Loki una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida: las personas deben aprender a valorar cada detalle, por muy insignificante que parezca. De alguna forma, son los pequeños gestos los que hacen que una vida sea realmente plena.

–Es muy agradable –dijo Farba de pronto.

Loki alzó la mirada de su vaso de leche -de leche fría, ya aquél día nadie había decidido dejarle sin desayuno-, y observo a Farba con los ojos entornados.

–¿Quién?

–¿Quién va a ser? –la mujer esbozó una sonrisa mientras se dedicaba a acariciar cuidadosamente los pétalos de una enorme flor roja–. Thor, por supuesto.

Loki suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella mañana había decidido llevarse el desayuno al invernadero con la esperanza de no tener que encontrarse con aquella barbaridad rubia por la casa, y aún así, parecía que resultaba imposible escapar de él. Hasta su madre le sacaba el tema.

–Si tú lo dices... –murmuró, agitando la leche de su vaso con la cucharilla de forma distraída.

–Creo que es buena persona –canturreó Farba, reanudando el chasquido de las tijeras de podar para eliminar las hojas secas de una planta especialmente frondosa.

Su hijo chasqueó la lengua y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

–Para ti todo el mundo es buena persona –dijo, y Farba detuvo un momento sus quehaceres para dedicarle una mirada de reproche.

–Eso no es verdad –se defendió, apartándose un rizo oscuro de la cara–. Hay gente que no me gusta.

–Ah, ¿sí? –Loki ensanchó su sonrisa–. Bien, vamos a ver, pon un ejemplo. ¿Qué persona de Summerhill te parece desagradable?

Farba frunció los labios, incómoda por la pregunta. Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y volvió a dedicarle atención a sus plantas mientras se esforzaba por pensar en alguien que no le pareciera buena persona. Loki la observaba atentamente, esperando una respuesta, aunque estaba seguro de que ésta no sería nada convincente. Después de todo, era verdad que Farba parecía incapaz de judgar negativamente a alguien. Tenía el don de ver una parte buena en absolutamente todo el mundo. Había veces en las que Loki consideraba que esa actitud era un poco ingenua, pero había otras en las que envidiaba a su madre y a su aplastante positivismo.

–La mujer rubia que trabaja en la oficina de correos –dijo Farba de pronto, dejando las tijeras sobre una pequeña mesa astillada para alcanzar la regadera–. Nunca da los buenos días. Es... un poco desagradable.

–Oh, vaya, estoy impresionado –Loki rió por lo bajo–. Tienes razón: qué mala persona. Debería ir a la cárcel por no dar los buenos días.

–Cuidado, jovencito, no te burles de tu madre –dijo Farba apuntándolo con la regadera, aunque no tardó en dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de inclinarse sobre una enorme maceta y comenzar a humedecer la tierra. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que retomara la conversación–: Pero hablo en serio, creo que Thor es una persona excepcional. Tiene... no sé, algo en su aura.

Loki negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que hubieran vuelto a ese punto de nuevo.

–Sí, es excepcionalmente tozudo, excepcionalmente temperamental y excepcionalmente hábil para cometer estupideces.

–Pues ya tenéis algo en común –dijo Farba, y ocultó una sonrisa bajo la indignada e incrédula mirada de Loki. Luego suspiró y añadió–: Sólo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad...

Darle una oportunidad a Thor, decía. Después de haberlo pillado el día anterior husmeando en su cuarto, y después de haber tenido que correr por toda la casa para escapar de él porque no había sido capaz de encajar bien una pequeña e inofensiva broma que, por cierto, tenía muy bien merecida. ¿Cómo iba a darle una oportunidad a aquella criatura?

–También es trabajador y sacrificado –prosiguió Farba, que al parecer no podía evitar deshacerse en halagos para Thor–. Esta mañana se ha ofrecido a limpiar la mancha de café de la alfombra. Iba a hacerlo yo, pero insistió tanto...

Loki alzó la mirada de su vaso una vez más. ¿Mancha de café...? Oh.

–Dijo que tuvo un accidente ayer, y que se le cayó la taza al suelo. Se ha disculpado mil veces, el pobre –la mujer suspiró y continuó regando sus queridas plantas sin percatarse de la forma en la que Loki la estaba mirando.

Thor había asumido las culpas de aquél accidente. La taza de café que había terminado sobre la alfombra no había sido la del rubio, sino la suya. Era él quien la había tirado al suelo. Sí, vale, por supuesto que había sido culpa de Thor, por abalanzarse tan repentinamente y obligarlo a hacer un gesto brusco, pero aún así... ¿Quién demonios le mandaba asumir la responsabilidad de nada? ¿Creía que así estaba ganando puntos con él o qué? ¿Qué se supone que pretendía?

–Bueno... esto ya está. Podadas y regadas.

La voz de Farba hizo que Loki volviera a la realidad. Contempló a su madre, que estaba devolviendo la regadera a su sitio, y fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa al ver las manchas de barro que tenía en la cara.

–Anda, ven... –dijo, dejando el vaso de leche sobre la mesa para tomar uno de los trapos limpios que había colgados en la pared. Se acercó a Farba y la retiró las manchas con cuidado.

–¿Qué haría yo sin mi querido Loki?

–No lo sé –respondió él, una vez la mujer tuvo la cara limpia, y añadió con cierto rencor–: Podrías adoptar a Thor, ya que te gusta tanto.

Farba esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

–Pero bueno, ¿a qué viene todo ese odio por él? –preguntó, divertida–. No es una actitud propia de ti, querido.

Loki recuperó su desayuno y siguió a Farba hasta la puerta del invernadero. Cuando salieron de la pequeña construcción de plástico y metal -que por cierto tuvieron que reconstruir entre ambos después de que el peso de la nieve del invierno pasado tirara abajo el techo-, fueron recibidos por la brisa fresca y el alegre canto de los pájaros.

–No es que le odie –replicó Loki, chasqueando la lengua–. Es que es tan... uhm...

Insoportable, cargante, engreído, cabezón, insistente, arrogante, pesado, irritante, injustificadamente cordial... A Loki se le ocurrieron tantas cosas de golpe -y ninguna de ellas buena- que no supo cuál de todas escoger para terminar la frase. Sin embargo, antes de decidirse por cualquiera de ellas, Farba se le adelantó:

–¿...diferente?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás.

–Pero eso no lo convierte en mala persona, Loki, lo sabes –Farba se apartó otro rizo rebelde de la cara–. Que sea diferente a todo a lo que estás acostumbrado no es algo negativo. Al contrario, deberías aprovechar esa oportunidad.

El joven interrogó a Farba con su mirada verdosa.

–El hecho de que sea distinto a ti os ofrece una buena oportunidad de aprender cosas el uno del otro –explicó ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras ambos continuaban avanzando sobre el césped–, de complementaros. Gaea y yo tampoco nos parecemos, y sin embargo, y aún después de tanto tiempo, creo que no hay una persona en el mundo que me comprenda mejor que ella... a parte de mi pequeño niño precioso.

Farba se detuvo para atrapar una de las mejillas de Loki y pellizcársela con un exagerado gesto maternal. Él intentó zafarse sin demasiado éxito, y se frotó la mejilla enrojecida cuando su madre la liberó. Sabía que lo había hecho sólo para fastidiarlo, así que no pudo contener una sonrisa.

–O quién sabe, tal vez en el fondo no seáis tan distintos como piensas...

Cuando la mujer reanudó la marcha, avanzando hacia una de las entradas laterales de la casa, Loki no la siguió, sino que permaneció allí, en pie durante unos segundos, quedándose atrás para meditar sobre lo que Farba acababa de decirle. ¿Debía realmente darle una oportunidad a Thor? Cuanto más reproducía en su mente las palabras de su madre, más lógico le parecía pensar que sí. Sin embargo, una parte de él le obligaba a preguntarse qué demonios tenía aquél rubio de especial como para merecer que hiciera un esfuerzo. Cuando Thor llegó, estaba totalmente convencido de que no quería saber nada de él y, ahora, sin embargo, debía admitir que ya no estaba tan seguro. Aquél enorme rubio despertaba sensaciones e intenciones totalmente contradictorias en él, y eso conseguía ponerle de los nervios.

Por primera vez, él, que siempre había estado seguro de lo que quería y de lo que no quería, se encontraba en una especie de encrucijada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia al asunto, era totalmente absurdo. Se estaba comiendo la cabeza por una cosa irrelevante.

_Basta, Loki... _

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, agitó los arbustos que había a su alrededor y le sacudió el pelo, desordenándoselo por completo. Mientras devolvía a su sitio los mechones oscuros, Loki se dio la vuelta y contempló los árboles del bosque que se erguían a su espalda. Las densas copas se removieron en lo alto, empujadas por el viento, que envió un suave silbido entre los troncos.

Instintivamente, Loki subió la mirada al cielo. Estaba tan despejado y azul como los últimos días, irradiando aquél deslumbrante brillo que caracterizaba al verano. Sin embargo, aquella aparente calma no conseguía engañarlo, no a él. Aquél viento no tardaría en arrastrar nubes desde el norte, posiblemente nubes cargadas de lluvia.

Las primera tormenta del verano estaba a punto de llegar.

• • •

Thor se incorporó y admiró su obra detenidamente, sintiéndose más que satisfecho. La alfombra había quedado impecable, sin ningún indicio de mancha. Parecía mentira que hiciera a penas un rato aquella parte del tejido hubiese estado impregnada del oscuro tono del café. Mentiría si dijera que no le había costado quitarlo -se había pasado la última media hora frotando-, pero los productos que le había prestado Farba habían hecho la tarea mucho más rápida.

–Vaya, al final te ha quedado bien.

Al reconocer la voz de su padre, Thor se levantó del suelo y volvió a contemplar su trabajo terminado. Esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Pero ve con más cuidado la próxima vez –Oden puso una mano en la espalda de su hijo y le dio una suave palmada–. Recuerda que esta no es nuestra casa. Hay que cuidar las cosas si no queremos que Farba nos tire una de sus macetas en la cabeza.

Thor soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto –respondió, divertido– ¿Hablas por experiencia?

Oden se encogió de hombros y retiró la mano de su espalda.

–No sería la primera vez que esa mujer me tira cosas a la cabeza.

Escuchar aquello hizo que Thor riera de nuevo. Al parecer, Loki sí había heredado su carácter y su mal genio de Farba, después de todo. Aunque a él aún le quedaba madurar y aprender buenos modales, claro.

–¿Y mamá? –preguntó el rubio, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver que Oden caminaba con una dificultad que evidenciaba que aún no se le habían pasado las agujetas que le provocó la sesión de senderismo del día anterior. Se abstuvo a hacer ningún comentario al respecto para no ganarse una mirada malhumorada de su progenitor.

–En la cocina –respondió él, dejándose caer sobre un sillón de tapizado oscuro que había al lado de la ventana. Desplegó cuidadosamente el periódico que había estado llevando en una de sus manos, y observó a Thor antes de añadir–: Está preparándoos algo de comer a Loki y a ti.

–Es un poco pronto para eso... –replicó el otro, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Y qué pasa con vosotros?

–Nosotros bajaremos al pueblo a comer.

–Oh, y me volvéis a dejar aquí –Thor se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo una profunda indignación.

–No te sientas excluido –pidió Oden, dedicándole una mirada por encima del periódico–. Farba tiene que hablarnos de un tema personal un poco... complicado.

Thor descruzó los brazos y entornó los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la intriga arañándole el estómago.

–¿Es algún tipo de súpersecreto que yo no puedo saber o qué?

–No es por ti, hijo.

A Thor le costó unos segundos darse cuenta del significado que abarcaban aquellas palabras. Si no era por él, debía ser por Loki. ¿Quería decir eso que iban a hablar de algo que Loki no podía saber? ¿Qué lógica tenía aquello? Tal vez tuviera que ver con aquellas malas compañías e influencias sobre las que le habló Gaea el día de su llegada a Summerhill... aunque a Thor le extrañaba que Farba tuviera algún secreto para Loki. Después de todo, por lo poco que Thor había podido ver, estaban verdaderamente unidos. No parecían compartir una relación en la que se reservaran cosas el uno al otro, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó, casi sin darse cuenta. De pronto, sentía auténtico interés por averiguar qué era aquello que Loki no podía saber.

Como toda respuesta, Oden chasqueó la lengua y repitió:

–Es complicado.

Aquellas dos palabras le dejaron claro que su padre no hablaría más de la cuenta. Resignado, aunque no por ello menos intrigado, Thor exhaló un suspiro. Se despidió de Oden y se dispuso a salir del salón para dejar que se concentrara en su periódico, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta pudo escuchar su voz a sus espaldas:

–Por cierto, hijo –dijo el hombre, echándole un último vistazo por encima del papel entintado. El rubio se extrañó al ver la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios–. ¿Desde cuándo tomas café por la tarde?

–Oh –Thor se rascó la nuca. Durante un momento pensó en soltar una mentira, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y optó por decir la verdad–: Desde ayer.

Y, sin añadir nada más, salió del salón antes de que su padre pudiera hacerle ninguna otra pregunta. Al parecer, Oden era más observador de lo que había creído siempre. ¿Había hecho aquella pregunta porque intuía que había asumido la responsabilidad de algo que había hecho Loki? Aunque aquello no significaba nada, él mismo se había tomado una taza de café... o de veneno que parecía café, por lo menos. Aunque no había sido su café el que había terminado derramado por la alfombra.

En realidad, no sabía exactamente por qué le había dicho a Farba y a su madre que había sido él el que había dejado caer la taza el día anterior. Pero es que cuando Gaea vio la mancha aquella mañana y le preguntó que qué había ocurrido, Thor fue sencillamente incapaz de acusar al otro. "Ha sido Loki", aquella réplica habría sonado tan infantil como absurda. Además, él también había tenido parte de la culpa... porque había asustado a Loki al abalanzarse sobre él. Aunque, por otro lado, había sido aquél crío ponzoñoso el que se lo había buscado con su artimaña del café.

Bah, en cualquier caso, la mancha se había ido y ya no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al tema. Tampoco es que le hubiese molestado tanto haber tenido que limpiarla. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que él había tardado mucho menos de lo que le habría costado a Loki. Con la poca fuerza que tenía aquél enclenque, le habría tocado frotar durante horas para poder haber dejado bien el tejido.

–Hola mamá –saludó al entrar a la cocina y encontrarse a Gaea terminando de batir un par de huevos en un bol de cristal–. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

–Hola cielo –respondió ella, y negó con la cabeza–. No, estoy bien. Os estoy haciendo un par de cosas para que comáis a medio día. ¿Te ha dicho tu padre que nos vamos a... ?

–Sí, me lo ha dicho –Thor se aproximó a Gaea, y durante un instante estuvo tentado de preguntarle sobre aquello que Loki no podía saber, pero intuyó que recibiría la misma respuesta que le había dado Oden–. Podría haber cocinado algo para Loki y para mi, no hacía falta que te pusieras a hacer nada.

–Calla, bobo –Gaea hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia–. Así hago algo mientras Farba está ocupada con sus plantitas. Además, sabes que a mi me sale mucho mejor que a ti la thor-tilla.

Thor puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. "Thortilla", claro. Estaba cansado de escuchar bromas como aquella, sobretodo viniendo de Gaea. Aún así, no se las tomaba demasiado a pecho.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes un exquisito sentido del humor, mamá?

–Si yo te quiero, hijo –respondió ella, soltando una carcajada antes de echar los huevos batidos en la sartén, que acogió la mezcla con un chisporroteo. Aquello fue lo único que se escuchó durante unos segundos, antes de que la mujer preguntara–: Por cierto, ¿qué te parece el hijo de Farba?

Thor frunció los labios, recordando sus experiencias con él el día anterior. Después de lo que pasó en el garaje, él y Loki no habían vuelto a cruzarse la palabra, ni siquiera durante la hora de la cena, en la que volvieron a reunirse los cinco en la mesa. Tampoco se habían encontrado a la hora del desayuno, en la que por cierto Thor había tenido mucho cuidado de asegurarse de que no dejaba a Loki sin leche fría.

–Es... distinto al resto de gente que conozco –respondió Thor sin más, apoyando la cadera en la encimera de la cocina.

–No es una de esas personas que se suelan encontrar con facilidad por el mundo –dijo Gaea, asintiendo mientras le daba la vuelta a la tortilla–. Parece una persona realmente interesante... aunque un poco callado y cohibido. Aunque claro, no le culpo.

Thor alzó la cabeza y observó a su madre con interés.

–¿Por qué?

–Oh, bueno, ya sabes... a penas habla a no ser que le hagas preguntas, pero es muy agradable y educado si...

–No –interrumpió Thor, removiéndose en su sitio–. Quiero decir que por qué no le culpas.

Gaea frunció el ceño, como si no supiera a qué se refería su hijo. O más bien, fingió que no lo sabía.

–Sólo ha sido un comentario.

Vale, aquello sí que era raro. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo aquella mañana? Primero su padre, y ahora su madre. Tenían el misterioso subido o algo... y aquello ponía a Thor de los nervios, ya que llevaba muy mal eso de aguantar la curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Loki? ¿Y por qué él no podía saberlo?

–Mamá... –comenzó Thor, dispuesto a preguntarle abiertamente a qué venía todo aquello. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, ella alzó una mano, pidiéndole así que no continuara. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la ventana, y Thor observó a través de ella, descubriendo que Farba y Loki estaban caminando por el jardín, a punto de entrar en la casa por la puerta exterior de la cocina.

–Ahora no es el momento, Thor –dijo Gaea, y giró la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio.

–Bien –Thor apretó los labios, comprendiendo, y se apartó de la encimera después de devolverle la sonrisa a su madre–. En fin, será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha ahora que el baño que tengo que compartir está vacío...

–Claro –Gaea apartó la sartén del fuego para dejar la tortilla en un plato, y luego se aproximó a la nevera para abrirla y buscar algo más que cocinar–. Pero no tardes en volver a bajar, quiero darte un beso de despedida antes de que nos vayamos a Summerhill.

• • •

Loki pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo, provocando que soltara un suave siseo. Aquél era otro de sus sonidos preferidos, aunque la verdad era que le gustaba absolutamente todo de sus libros; deslizar los dedos sobre la textura rugosa de las páginas, sentir el olor que emanaba de las hojas, comparar la dureza variable de las portadas e incluso fijarse en los distintos tipos de fuentes impresas.

El volumen que sostenía en las manos aquél momento despertaba especialmente su curiosidad. No era uno de los libros de la estantería de su cuarto, sino uno de los que había amontonados en las baldas de la biblioteca de la casa. En aquél lugar podía encontrarse de todo, ya que era allí donde Farba reunía todos los libros que iba recogiendo por casualidad. Su madre siempre le decía que tirar o despreciar un libro era un acto horrible, así que siempre que se enteraba de que estaban vaciando una casa en la que había libros antiguos, o que algún vecino de Summerhill quería deshacerse de los suyos por cualquier motivo, ella los _acogía_ y los metía en su biblioteca. Y después de pasar unos cuantos años adoptando libros de diversas temáticas, tamaños y épocas, la biblioteca de la casa se había convertido en un curioso arcón de secretos plasmados en tinta. Loki había intentado ordenarlos en varias ocasiones, pero había terminado asumiendo que aquello era una tarea imposible. En cualquier caso, le encontraba un encanto especial al caos de la biblioteca.

–Hola, Loki.

_Hablando de caos..._

El aludido no necesitaba alzar la vista de las líneas de la página para saber que Thor acababa de entrar en el salón, y que estaba a punto de tomar asiento en el mismo sofá en el que se había acomodado él para leer tranquilamente. Sin embargo, lo hizo: despegó la mirada del libro y la posó sobre el rubio. Tuvo una sensación de familiaridad casi al instante, ya que estaban en el mismo lugar y en la misma postura que el día anterior, durante el incidente de los cafés.

–Hola –respondió, y luego volvió a bajar la vista, aunque no pudo volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

Thor apretó los labios e hizo volar su mirada por todo el comedor, fingiendo interesarse por detalles que en aquél momento le traían sin cuidado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido allí. Hacía ya un rato que sus padres y Farba se habían ido a Summerhill, y desde entonces había estado vagando por su habitación y por la casa sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final había terminado caminando hasta allí, hasta Loki, movido por una necesidad que no acababa de comprender. Tal vez eran los hechos del día anterior, que le reconcomían. Loki se había pasado con su broma, pero él tampoco había actuado de una forma precisamente madura. Se suponía que, al ser el mayor, debía encajar todo aquello con menos temperamento.

–Oye –dijo de pronto, y volvió a mirar a Loki, que parecía totalmente absorto en su lectura– respecto a lo de ayer...

–No tendrías que haberlo hecho –cortó el otro, incapaz de morderse la lengua. Al principio Thor no supo exactamente a qué se refería, pero supuso que estaba hablando de haber asumido la culpa de la mancha en la alfombra.

–Oh... no ha sido nada –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No, no me malinterpretes –Loki continuó con la mirada fija en el libro, pero aún así, Thor apreció que fruncía el ceño ligeramente–. No te estoy dando las gracias, te estoy diciendo que no tendrías que haberlo hecho. No necesito que me cubran las espaldas, puedo asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos. Puedo apañármelas solo, no necesito que nadie sienta la necesidad de ayudarme... y mucho menos tú.

Thor apretó los labios de nuevo. No llevaba allí ni dos minutos, y Loki ya se había puesto a la defensiva como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y menuda forma de hacerlo, además. Ya estaba despreciándole otra vez, con lo poco que le gustaba que hiciera aquello. Él iba siempre con buenas intenciones, y Loki siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo.

–Claro –contraatacó el rubio, sintiendo la opresión del rechazo y la ira incipiente en su garganta–. Supongo que ese es tu estilo: hacerlo todo solo, siempre solo. Con la compañía de tu orgullo tienes más que suficiente.

Loki cerró el libro con un gesto brusco y alzó la mirada hacia Thor. El verde de sus ojos refulgía con rabia, y el rubio supo que acababa de darle justo donde más le dolía. Quiso sentirse orgulloso de su golpe, pero en el fondo no hizo más que sentirse terriblemente mal.

–No sabes lo que estás diciendo –murmuró Loki, y subió un poco el volumen de su voz antes de continuar, en un tono frío y tajante–. Me hablas tú de orgullo, cuando vienes aquí a esperar que te de las gracias por solucionar algo que fue culpa tuya.

–¿Culpa mía? –Thor se giró totalmente en el sofá, encarando a Loki–. ¡Fuiste tú el que lo comenzó todo!

–¿Qué? –Loki frunció aún más el ceño, completamente anonadado por las palabras del otro–. ¡Eres tú el que se tiró encima de mi como un bruto!

–Porque tú te lo buscaste. ¿Esperabas que no hiciera nada después de envenenarme? –el rubio apretó los puños, dejándose arrastrar totalmente por el clamor de la discusión iniciada.

El otro puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que no le gustó nada.

–Sólo era una broma, no tengo la culpa de que hagas un drama de todo.

–¿Que yo hago un drama? –repitió Thor, asombrado, y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación– ¡Eres tú el que lo exagera todo, maldita sea! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Loki dejó el libro a un lado y se puso en pie casi sin darse cuenta. A aquellas alturas estaba tan acalorado y enfadado que ni siquiera pudo recapacitar sobre lo que decía antes de de continuar gritando.

–¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema!

Thor entornó los ojos al darse cuenta de que se aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir más dolido que enfadado. Aún así, se puso también en pie, nada dispuesto a que Loki quedara por encima de él, y volvió a reafirmar su postura.

–¿De verdad crees que yo soy tu problema? –preguntó, y alzó una mano para señalar a Loki con el dedo índice antes de decir, en un tono tan duro que el otro casi se estremeció–: Tú eres tu propio problema.

–Oh, no –siseó Loki, y subió también una mano para apartar la de Thor con un gesto brusco–. Mi problema eres tú. Ojalá no hubieras venido. ¡Ojalá te fueras!

Después de aquellas palabras, Thor no volvió a replicar. Se quedó unos segundos en su lugar, clavando el entonces frío azul de sus ojos sobre Loki, que tampoco le dio demasiada tregua, y tensó la mandíbula antes de asentir con firmeza.

–Bien. Me iré.

Y, sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió con pasos rápidos y rotundos del comedor, en dirección a la entrada de la casa. Escasos segundos después, Loki escuchó como se cerraba la puerta principal. Fue entonces, al quedarse solo en la casa, cuando se percató de lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo. Suspiró para intentar relajarse y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, sintiéndose extrañamente agotado. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo cubrió con ellas unos segundos, cerrando los ojos. Inspiró profundamente, y luego volvió a apartarlas para abrirlos de nuevo. Después de los gritos, la habitación había quedado sumida en un profundo e incómodo silencio que le pesó como una losa. El corazón le latía con fuerza, tan deprisa que incluso podía sentirlo palpitar bajo su pecho. Además, estaba aquella estúpida sensación en su estómago. Al principio creyó que era síntoma de la ira, pero pasados unos minutos comenzó a tantear la posibilidad de que fueran remordimientos. Aunque intentó no pensar en ello, una parte de él le hizo preguntarse si no se había pasado con Thor. Después de todo, había sido él el primero que había comenzado a chillar.

Loki bufó, molesto por sus propias acusaciones, y tomó el libro de nuevo. Ni siquiera lo abrió por la página en la que se había quedado leyendo, pero tampoco le prestó atención a las palabras, sino que se obligó a leer, sin molestarse en entender lo que querían decir. Después de pasar así unos minutos, decidió darse por vencido y abandonar la lectura. Suspiró, se levantó del sofá y caminó por el comedor de forma nerviosa hasta terminar apoyado sobre el marco de una de las enormes ventanas de la estancia. Sus ojos buscaron automáticamente la carretera que iba a morir frente a la casa, aquella que había traído a Thor y a su familia hacía poco más de un día. ¿Se habría ido el rubio de verdad? Loki quiso creer que no, que en realidad se había quedado en algún rincón del jardín, y que volvería después de pasarse un rato meditando en soledad.

Pero, ¿y qué pasaba si Thor se había ido de verdad? ¿Se habría ido a Summerhill? Lo más probable era que hubiese seguido la carretera hasta el pueblo si quería ir a algún sitio. Ni siquiera él sería tan estúpido como para internarse en el bosque sin conocer las sendas que lo recorrían.

Decidido a no darle más vueltas al asunto, Loki se apartó de la ventana y recogió el libro que había estado hojeando para llevarlo de nuevo a la biblioteca, que estaba en la segunda planta. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y torció hacia la derecha. Por extraño que pareciera, la primera puerta en aparecer en el pasillo era la de la biblioteca, antes incluso que la de los dormitorios. Farba había considerado que era mejor que la biblioteca estuviera en alto para que las ventanas proporcionaran mayor luminosidad y mejores vistas. Además daba a la parte frontal de la casa, mientras que las habitaciones lo hacían a los laterales o a la parte trasera del jardín.

Tras traspasar el umbral de la puerta -que, por cierto, estaba flanqueado por un par de pilas de libros-, Loki se aproximó a una de las estanterías y encajó el libro entre los lomos de otros dos. Tuvo que empujarlo un poco, y la madera de la estantería se resintió con un quejido, pero al final consiguió meterlo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación cuando sintió una repentina vibración en el bolsillo.

Un instante después tenía el móvil en la mano. Las letras en la pantalla le indicaron que era Farba la que llamaba. Lo descolgó con un rápido movimiento del pulgar y se lo llevó a la oreja para saludar a su madre.

–Hola, mamá –dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa que ella no podía ver e, inmediatamente después, añadió–: ¿Pasa algo?

Farba nunca lo llamaba por teléfono. El motivo principal era que pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo bajo el mismo techo, y que además a ella no le gustaban demasiado los móviles. La tecnología no era su punto fuerte, aunque compensaba aquella carencia con sus conocimientos en historia, botánica o arte.

–No, cielo –respondió ella–. Bueno, sí, pero nada malo. Es que ha comenzado a llover en Summerhill. La tormenta se ha puesto muy fea de pronto, y llamaba para asegurarme de que estabais en casa.

Loki permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Su mirada voló hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación, y se preguntó cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta de la forma en la que la luz del exterior se había atenuado en los últimos minutos. Si no fuera porque a penas eran las dos del medio día, habría jurado que estaba anocheciendo.

–¿Loki?

El aludido parpadeó, centrándose de nuevo en la conversación. Titubeó un instante más antes de responder.

–Sí –mintió. No le gustaba mentir, por lo menos no a Farba, pero tuvo que hacerlo para ahorrarle la preocupación–. Sí, estamos en casa. Aquí aún no está lloviendo, pero... no creo que tarde en comenzar.

–Bien –Farba suspiró, aliviada–. No se os ocurra salir fuera con este tiempo, para nada.

–No, claro, tranquila –Loki se mordió el labio inferior un momento para intentar mitigar la amarga sensación que se instaló en su estómago–. ¿Dónde estáis vosotros?

–Oh, ya estamos en el restaurante, a punto de comer –dijo, y Loki pudo escuchar la voz de Gaea en segundo plano, diciendo "diles que coman también". Aquello sólo lo hizo sentir peor–. No hace falta que te diga que hasta que no amaine la tormenta no podremos coger el coche para volver a la casa, así que no os preocupéis si nos retrasamos un rato.

–Ahá –Loki asintió, de nuevo innecesariamente, y se apresuró en terminar la conversación–. Qué aproveche, entonces. Hablaremos más tarde.

–Adiós, cielo. Cuidaros mucho.

Loki colgó el teléfono. Inmediatamente después, y como si fuera un acto premeditado por la casualidad, el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana se iluminó con un potente flash de luz al que le precedió un violento trueno. La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear contra la ventana, como si pidiera permiso para entrar en la casa. Loki volvió a morderse el labio inferior y bajó de nuevo la mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono, lamentando no tener el número de la barbaridad rubia en la agenda de contactos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Thor, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que estuviera por ahí fuera bajo la tormenta. A saber cuánto podía llegar a empeorar el temporal en pocos minutos. Además, se había ido porque él se lo había pedido, porque habían estado discutiendo.

Tras dejar escapar una maldición, Loki volvió a guardarse el teléfono y salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se hizo con una de las sudaderas que tenía colgadas en el perchero que había en la entrada de dirigirse a la puerta de salida. No se molestó en coger un paraguas, ya que sabía que era inútil contra el viento de la tormenta y que solo le supondría un estorbo.

El hostil clima del exterior lo recibió con las frías punzadas de las gotas de lluvia en la cara. Loki se subió la capucha de la sudadera, aunque sabía que eso no evitaría que totalmente empapado, y recorrió la parte frontal del jardín con la mirada, deseando encontrarse con Thor corriendo de vuelta a la casa. Sin embargo, el jardín estaba totalmente solitario, poblado únicamente por las plantas y los árboles que desafiaban a los elementos. La luz del sol se había extinguido casi por completo, y las siluetas de todo cuanto le rodeaban se volvían difusas por culpa del manto de agua que se precipitaba desde el cielo. En el horizonte, las verdes copas de los árboles se fundían con los nubarrones, de un nada prometedor color negro.

Loki corrió por el jardín, ignorando el barro que se le pegaba a las botas, y que volvía sus pasos lentos y pegajosos. Intentó llamar a Thor a gritos, pero el estruendo del aguacero, sumado al jaleo de los truenos que retumbaban entre los árboles, ahogaba por completo su voz. Tras recorrer gran parte del jardín sin dar con el rubio, desterró la esperanza de que se hubiera quedado por la zona y aceptó que debía haberse marchado mucho más lejos.

Después de buscar refugio bajo el techo del cobertizo, Loki se esforzó en despejar la mente y buscar alguna idea. Hizo cálculos rápidos mientras el viento arremetía contra las paredes del edificio. Debía hacer como unos escasos cuarenta minutos que Thor se había marchado, así que si había cogido la carretera que iba hacia Summerhill debía estar a medio camino entre el pueblo y la casa, ya que ente uno y otro había una hora caminando, más o menos. Le llevaba demasiada ventaja como para que él pudiera salir a buscarlo y pensar siquiera en alcanzarlo, por lo menos a pie.

Instintivamente, Loki giró la cabeza para observar el coche de Farba, que aún estaba en el cobertizo, ya que ella y los padres de Thor habían empleado el otro vehículo para ir a Summerhill. Supo que debía coger el coche e ir a buscar al rubio, pero aún así titubeó durante un instante. Él sabía conducir, aún cuando nunca se había sacado el carnet, pero jamás lo había hecho bajo una lluvia tan salvaje como la que caía aquél día. Y además estaba el hecho de que si Farba se enteraba de que había cogido el coche sin su permiso y además con aquél tiempo, podía matarlo, hacerlo pedazos, y usarlo como abono para sus plantas.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el paisaje, volviéndolo todo blanco durante unos largos segundos. Aquél fue el impulso que Loki necesitó para terminar de decidirse. Por muy estúpido e increíble que sonara, estaba seguro de que Thor saldría a buscarlo sin pensárselo dos veces si las tornas estuvieran invertidas. Y por eso no podía dejarlo tirado sin más por ahí, bajo la lluvia, y perdido entre un montón de árboles que llamaban a gritos a los rayos.

Sin permitirse un solo segundo más de duda, Loki volvió a cruzar el jardín en dirección a la casa. Entró rápido como una exhalación y se hizo con las llaves del coche y con un par de cosas más que creyó necesarias, ignorando las huellas fangosas que dejó sobre el suelo. Escasos instantes después cerraba la puerta de la vivienda a sus espaldas y volvía a cruzar el espacio entre la casa y el cobertizo. Entró en el coche, se abrochó el cinturón rápidamente y le dio al contacto. El vehículo emitió un pequeño ronroneo, y Loki salió con él al exterior. La lluvia cubrió instantáneamente la luna del coche, y le faltó poco para atropellar las gardenias de su madre antes de encontrar el botón que accionaba el limpiaparabrisas.

Una vez llegó a la carretera, descubrió que debía ir a menos velocidad de la normal si quería enfrentarse al temporal sin terminar tragándose un árbol. Mientras fijaba la vista al frente, intentó no pensar en qué debía estar haciendo Thor en aquél instante. Rogó que no se le hubiera ocurrido apartarse de la carretera e internarse en el bosque buscando refugio, ya que entonces sería prácticamente imposible dar con él. Apretó el agarre sobre el volante. Lo más probable es que el hijo de Gaea lo estuviera odiando en aquél instante, y Loki debía reconocer -aunque solo para si mismo- que no le faltarían motivos. Pero aún así no podía permitirse el dejar de ser repelente con él, porque sabía que la alternativa sería asumir que Thor le gustaba mucho más de lo que había pensado, que se había equivocado totalmente al juzgarlo, y que su sonrisa de estúpido y su ridícula cordialidad no eran tan insufribles como había creído al principio. Y en su fuero interno sabía que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a todo aquello.

Loki pasó unos eternos diez minutos conduciendo, fijándose en cada metro del arcén de la carretera, pero Thor no aparecía por ningún lado. De nuevo, se vio asaltado por aquella incómoda y desagradable sensación en el estómago, una mezcla de culpabilidad y preocupación que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de sentir. Según sus cálculos, aquella debía ser la zona a la que Thor debería haber llegado caminando, pero no había ni rastro de él en ninguna parte, y su ausencia le estaba poniendo histérico.

Para colmo, la tormenta empeoraba a casa minuto que pasaba. La luz solar había desaparecido completamente, y lo único que alumbraba la carretera eran los repentinos flashes de luz que llegaban desde el cielo, así como los faros del coche. Los truenos sonaban cada vez más cerca, y el viento sacudía el bosque con una violencia evidente, arrojando hojas en todas direcciones.

_Estúpido Thor_, pensó, apretando el volante hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, _como no aparezcas ahora mismo pienso patearte. _


End file.
